I: The Surface
by Rakkoon
Summary: A haunted pool, sucks me into the game. I get separated from my friend. And matched up with another. Suddenly I'm on a mission to find him. And to find out about this pool. I have to find him and fast, before Xemnas uses him for the intended purpose.
1. Haunted

The Surface.

1: Haunted.

Tales were passed. Soon, the rumor had been confirmed correct. The school's pool was haunted.

"So, how's that game going?" My best friend asked, brushing a lock of his dark blue hair out of his face. I nodded, deliberately stepping over every crack in the sidewalk. "It's really cool." I finally answered, just as we came to my house on the flat street. "Wanna come in?" I asked him, walking up onto the large porch. He thought for a moment. "Only if you show that game." He answered, hands in his black hoodie. I nodded, smiling. WE entered my huge house, passing my folding the laundry. "Hey sweetie, hello Gabriel." She said, folding through the whites. "Mom, Gabe and I are going to play video games upstairs in my room." I informed her, stepping up onto the next step on the stairs. "Okay. Gabriel, why don't you call your mom and see if you can stay for supper? That game won't last too long if your mom calls wondering where you are." She asked, handing hima portable phone. He nodded, accepting it. "Thanks mom, we'll be upstairs." I concluded, making for the rest of the stairs.

Gabe sat on my bed, putting in his mother's phone number. I flipped my Playstation two on, waiting for the Kingdom Hearts two menu to come up. "Hey mom? Can I stay over at Char's for supper? She wants to show me her new video game." There was a pause; I could hear his mother on the line. "Yep. Sure." I pressed load game. "See ya later. Bye." Gabe pushed the end button on the phone. "I'm supposed to be back by seven." He said, watching me as I moved Sora to the Moogle synthesizer on the screen. I nodded. "Good, that's more than enough time." I answered, walking Sora all around Mickey's library in Disney Castle. Gabe just watched me play, asking me questions along the way. "Hey Charlotte?" He asked after a while. "Yeah?" I answered, while I smacked Xigbar over the head with Sora's keyblade. I was in the Hall of Empty Melodies at the moment.

"Did you hear about the school pool? The new one they put in recently?" He asked, kicking his Etnies off. I paused the game. "Heard about it? It's on the news!" It was seriously big. "My mom taped the report on it."

Gabe looked at me seriously readying to tell me something he thought was necessary. "I think we should check it out." He said finally, his face inches from mine. "Are you serious?!" I backed away from him little, trying to watch his body langue too. He nodded. "Didn't you hear? A guy _our_ age, fell in, and didn't come out again. They didn't even find a body! Some one dived in after him, but he was gone!" I repeated the report, what I had seen on TV. Gabe nodded, as if saying 'duh, that's why I want to check it out'. I turned back to the TV, taking my game off pause. I killed Xigbar finally, and started to watch the after movie. "Come on Charlotte!" Gabe begged, saying my full name to get my attention. I paused the movie.

"Have a little adventure!" He pushed, seeing he had gotten my mind off the game. I turned to him, biting my lip. "What's the worst that could happen?" I asked, wondering if I'd possibly die. "They didn't find the body of the boy who jumped in, his name was Cole Crander."

--------------------

After supper we went back up to my room, still having one hour for game time. "Please?" Gabe begged, still on the subject of the haunted pool. We hadn't mentioned it in front of my mother, which would have been very unwise. I sat down in front of my TV, pressing the start button to take it off pause. I turned to him, as I stopped Sora from walking anymore; he was on the Altar of Naught. "Okay." I agreed, trying to feel excited for this. And it rushed through me, the excitement. Anything could happen.

"Great!" He glanced at the clock, it was seven. "Great! Great! I'll meet you at the gym doors tomorrow at eight!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Drowning

M'kay so how's it going? I know my last chapter was short, but I promise, everything starts with this chapter. In this chapter you'll how

Everything comes together. Now Charlotte's on a quest to find Gabriel, along with Cole of course. Or so she thinks.

2: Drowning.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" I asked my daring best friend. He nodded quickly without even looking at me. "Put your foot in my hands, I'll boost you up to the window." Gabe instructed, opening the window. I sighed, doing as told. I crawled into the window, looking to see what was below me. The guys' locker room. I landed as swiftly as possible for me. The floor was a hard white tile, which usually got wet after they took showers. I left the barred room –it sort of felt like a jail- and found the entrance t the gym, where Gabe was waiting. I opened the door for him. "Where's the pool?" I asked, as I shivered at the blow of cold Fall air that rushed in with Gabe. He pointed across the gym at a door, with the sing on it. "New pool room. No Entry." Gabe read, checking to see if it was locked. It wasn't.

Gabriel pushed the door open, holding it for me. "Ladies first." I ignored him. Chills ran down my back –I guess you could call them chills of excitement- as I walked onto the white tiled floor. A large light blue pool sat in the middle of the large gym sized space. I removed my hoodie. I had a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt on underneath, along with a pair of dark denim jean shorts. Gabe chuckled. "What?" I asked him, flipping my shoes off. "I've never seen you dress like that." Gabe said jokingly. He wore a thin black v-neck sweater, and black jeans. I stared at him. "I've never seen _you _dressed like that." I pointed at him. He chuckled again, not bothering to take his Etnies off. "Ready?" He asked, walking up to the rim of the pool. I nodded, coming to stand next to him. "On three." Gabe said, turning his gaze back to the pool. "One." I could feel the tension. "Two." I started to breathe quicker. "Three." Gabe laughed, pushing me in. I screamed a bit, and hit the water, finding some way to make a diving motion as I fell. All went black. But I had the feeling of sinking. The water around me numbed my hearing. But I felt it as the water moved immensely. Gabe had just jumped in. But soon, I passed out.

………

"Wake up!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell in my ear. Salt burned my dry throat. I struggled to open my eyes. "Where's Gabe?" I asked, my voice raspy. My savior stopped shaking me, instead he bent down next to my mouth. "What?" He asked quietly, trying to hear me more clearly. "Where's Gabe?" I asked a little louder now. He sat up again, I could tell. I opened my stinging eyes, trying to focus on whoever was sitting in front of me. Okay forget that, my eyes are a total wreck. I'll listen instead. Waves, seagulls, and a couple of voices, far off. I was on a beach. My eyes flew open, this time they focused on the blue sky. "Where am I?" I asked timidly, sitting up.

My savior looked at me as if I was crazy. "Do you think I know? I just saw you floating out in the water. There's no one else on this island." He said, helping me to my feet. "What? Where's Gabe?" I started to panic, what would I do without him? The mysterious boy led me to a ramp, which he helped me up. We were now on a boardwalk. I sat down on the carefully nailed boards, rubbing my head. "What's your name?" I asked, looking up, like there was anything else to ask. "Cole. Cole Crander."

-----------------------------------------

"Dude, are you okay?"

I shook my head, pounding the water out of my ears. "Where am I?" I asked after a while, getting to my feet. The guy next to me smiled. "Your in The World That Never Was. Sorry to break it to ya." He said, holding his arms out towards the black sky. WE were what looked like a downtown, there weren't many stores though. Everything looked deserted. "And why am I here?" I asked, trying to get more information. "Dunno. Found you in black water down there at Port Royal." I looked up at him.

"Who are you?" I asked rudely, taking a look at his attire. He wore a black cloak, with black clothes underneath. Not much. "I'm Axel. Or number eight." He held his hand out for me to shake. I didn't. "Would you like to come back to the castle with me? Doesn't look like you have anywhere else to go." Axel offered, walking a few steps away. "Sure. Maybe it'll help me remember something." I brushed my blue hair from my face, turning to catch up with Axel. He created a dark oval shaped opening. "Get in." He said, pushing me through.

I opened my eyes to the whitest hall I'd ever seen. "Welcome to the Castle That Never Was." Axel chuckled, "Oh, I don't believe I asked your name." Axel said pointedly, turning back to me. I thought for a moment, what was my name? Oh yeah. "Gabriel. Just Gabe for short."

-------------------------------------------

"You mean I might never get to see Gabe again?' I asked desperately, my skull pounding with an extreme head ache. Cole shook is head sadly. "I'm sorry. I haven't found out why I came here either yet." I stood, walking away from the boy. It was all coming back to me. This was the boy from the news, the boy who had fallen in the pool. So it was haunted.

I walked out to the pier, coming to sit at the edge. But then I noticed something. How come I knew this place so well? I knew where the pier was. I looked behind me. All of it occurred to me at the same time. I had only been looking at the ground and Cole's depressed face before now. If I was the fainting type of person, I would have fainted. But I wasn't, so I was just a bit shaky.

"This is Destiny Islands." I whispered to myself. "That pool was a portal to……no way." It was just like those cheesy fan fics where the character –usually a girl- gets sucked into the Kingdom Hearts game. It was actually happening to me. But where was Gabe? Hadn't he jumped in too? I looked down at my right, where two boats rested. Before Cole could stop me, I jumped into a boat, unhooking the oars. Cole jumped up from his spot on the sandy beach. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, running towards the pier. At this moment, I realized how tall and built Cole was, maybe it was because I had full view of the black haired boy running towards me. "I'm going over to that village." I answered, paddling away farther out.

He jumped into the other boat, obviously coming to join me. "I'm coming." He said, his smile breath taking. We paddling along, Cole was giving me some room to lead. Soon we made it there, where I tied my boat to the pier. Cold copied me, jumping out of his boat to stand next to me. My arms felt like rubber. There had to be some one here who had a gummi ship. Cole followed me into the small village, which seemed to grow bigger as we entered it. There was a school, a grocery store, dry cleaners, a couple little cafes, restaurants. It was more like a little country town. Garage, I need to find a garage of some sort. Or a phone.

--------------------------------------------

"Here, this will be better than that sand covered sweater you're wearing." Axel said, handing me a cloak. "Xemnas says you'll stay in the white chamber, and he told me to give you the key to it." Axel handed me the skeleton key, a smile on his face. "What?" I asked, his sudden smile making me wonder. Axel looked to his left, than his right, as if some one might hear him. "It' strange for Xemnas to let people just come and stay here. You must be useful to him." Axel whispered, as a couple more members came up behind him. I thought for a moment, if what he was saying was true, I must be here for a reason.

"Roxas! Check it out! This is that dude I found down at the Port!" Axel called, taking Roxas's shoulder and leading him to me. Roxas stared at me. "Hey Axel, that's that guy I saw in my dream." He said calmly, pointing at me. Axel looked a bit shocked, but not enough to really get him going. "Really? Maybe that's why Xemnas wants him." Axel answered, waiting while Roxas paused, thinking. I stood there, watching them having this little talk, a black cloak draped over my arm and a bored expression on my face. "But remember, Xemnas only keeps some one if it benefits him. He maybe using Gabe as a decoy or maybe like he uses us, to fight his battles for him." Roxas explained to Axel, they were both thinking about this hard. I turned; there was some one behind me. "Hey dude, you may not want to stay here waiting in the hall all day, why don't I show you to your room?" He asked, brushing his blond mullet. I nodded, following him away down the hallway filled with doors.

"Yeah, sometimes Axel and Roxas can be real chatter-boxes." Demyx said, walking to the end of the hall with me right behind him. "It's better to ditch when they get like that." I pulled the skeleton key out of my soggy pocket, and stuck it in the white door. All the doors were white, but this one had the letters WR on it, in the some blue that covered the downtown area. I kicked the door open, since my hands were now officially full.

Like the Castle –and all the hallways, and every square inch of the building- it was white. Rightly named. There was a huge King-sized bed in the middle of the room, with white bedding. Not a speck in the room was a different color, all white. It hurt the eyes. "Welcome to your new home!" Demyx said, stepping inside. He looked strange, walking into a purely white room. Like a stain.

---------------------------------------------

"Yes? Can I use your phone?" I asked, once a lady answered the door. She nodded a smile on her lips. She had chestnut colored hair, that was spiked at the bottom, and piercing blue eyes. I bet twenty bucks that she was Sora's mother. She showed me to the phone, kindly letting Cole in too. I dialed in Gabe's cell phone number, seeing if he still had it –or if the water had taken it. "Hello?" A more older and country twanged voice answered the phone. I could have sworn I recognized the voice. "Who is this?" I asked, anyone with a gummi ship would be great.

"Cid Highwind. Are you the owner of this cell phone?" He asked, and I heard some voice in the background that sounded like Squall and Yuffie. "Cid? My name is Charlotte, and I could _really _use your help." I answered, feeling Cole talking to Sora's mom behind me. "Waddya need?" I sighed in relief, he was willing to help. "Do you know where Destiny Islands are?" I asked him, staring out with my problem.

"Yep. Sure do." He answered; I could hear the ruffling of paper in the back ground. A map. "Well, I'm in the town next to it, just a little ways, and I really need to leave. I lost my friend, and there's this other lost guy. I really need a gummi ship to go find my friend and get home." I explained, it all came out in a rush. Cid sounded shocked when he answered; he blocked the speaker while talking to the other's for a second, then came back. "I'm coming."


	3. Rescued

Thanx a ton for reviews, it's enough to keep me going. Things will get super interesting, and Charlotte will have guy difficulties. Ouch, she's got Riku, Cole, and Gabriel, tough choices if you ask me –and I would know, I've got pictures of Gabe and Cole, _they're hot._ (Wait before I go too far, don't get me wrong, I'm not a guy freak, this is Charlotte's story remember, this is what Charlotte is like.)

Please, do proceed.

3: Rescued.

We waited, talking to Sora's mom while Cid brought us a gummi ship. "So, you're Sora's mom?" I asked, sitting on the living room couch. "yes." She said nodding, brining a plate of cookies out for us. "Yes I am. He ran away a couple years ago though. Haven't' seen him since. But I guess it was his time to be free." She said with a weak smile. I took one of the peanut butter cookies, starved. "Would you like some milk?" She asked politely, already half way out of her chair. "Yes please." I said, thirstier than I had ever been.

She came quickly back, holding to cups, just incase Cole wanted some too. We were both hungry and thirsty, being on that island for who knows how long. She chattered quietly about Sora and his friends for a while, provided we answered some of her questions. It wasn't long before Cid showed up at the door, gummi ship keys in hand. I sighed in relief, now I could find Gabe and go home. "So you're Charlotte." Cid said, walking out to the gummi ship with me. He opened the door for me, without taking his eyes off me. I looked inside the ship. My jaw dropped in disgust. Sora waved back at me, smiling. Cole came up behind me, holding a cookie. "I'm coming too." He said after swallowing. "I have to get out of here."

I sighed, this time out of annoyance. "Fine. But Gabe comes first, I _have _to find him." Cid climbed into the driver's seat, starting the ship up. Something told me Cid had heard of me, or seen me somewhere, he was acting strange, and so was Sora. "We'll take you back to Disney Castle first, so Mickey can get you your own gummi ship." Cid explained, as Cole and I got into the ship. We left the world, now flying through space –or whatever you call it.

"So Sora, how's Riku?" I asked, turning to him. It felt weird, talking to the _real _Sora, I mean, it had been one of my dreams, but it was still on the freaky awesome side. "Good. He's excited to meet you." Sora said, smiling hugely. Why was everyone acting so strange? Why was Riku excited to meet me? Did I do something?

We finally made it to the Castle, all the while Cole was chattering with Sora. Cole had never even heard of Kingdom Hearts, so, I guess it was only this time he had to figure it out with Sora. I jumped out of the small gummi ship, starting to feel claustrophobic. A huge gang of friends was there, waiting for us. It was unbelievable, characters from so many different and amazing stories stood there, feet away from me. Riku walked over to me, a smile and pleasant greeting smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Riku." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake. It was almost as if they didn't know I had played them in video games, as if they didn't know I already knew them. Oh well, I guess it was better for Cole that way.

"Riku. Can I ask you something?" I asked him, stepping up closer to him. He nodded, following me into the castle. "What is going on?" I asked him once we got into the empty and quiet colonnade. He laughed. "I'm sorry, he apologized, going over to lean against the white wall. He looked like a human here, not so much like a video game character. But this made me wonder, what did I look like? Did I still have my dark auburn hair? My blue eyes? I needed a mirror.

"I saw you in my dream." He confessed, grabbing my attention back. "I also saw Cole, and I guy with blue hair." I perked up. "That's Gabe!" I exclaimed, wondering how fast I could get him back. "Oh? Your friend?" Riku asked, not looking too happy about this. I was puzzled, but kept going. "Um, yeah." I answered, confused by his sudden sadness. I wondered what he saw in his dream.

I smiled brightly, not at the fact that he had seen Gabe, but at the fact I had just registered. He was jealous. I could tell in his body langue. But he had it _all _wrong; Gabe and I were just friends, nothing more. "We're just friends." I said, wiping my smile from my face. Riku raised an eye brow, confirming my jealous guess. Why would he like me? I'm more ordinary than anyone, more ordinary than Kairi.

Guys puzzle me. And I bet they think the same thing about girls.

Sora and Cole walked in at that moment, followed everyone else. And everyone else included: Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Kairi, Cid, Mickey (sadly), and a girl I did not know. She stopped me. "Hey, I'm Tami." She said, smiling lightly.

"Hey, I'm Charlotte." I answered her, giving her a smile I usually used. "Yeah, I know, Riku and the others have been talking about you a lot lately." A cool touch on my wrist caught my attention. Riku stood next to me, his hand wrapped around my wrist. I froze. "Let's go, Mickey's having a meeting in the Audience Hall." I let him lead, letting him gently pull me through the hall. Tami followed, and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

It wasn't my fault Riku had chosen me to pull around, or that he liked me. Everyone was standing in the Audience Hall, listening to Mickey blabber on about types of cheese while waiting for us. "I like mine blue." I heard Cid say form the front. "Cheddar is _so_ better." Cloud said, crossing his arms in disgust. "Has everyone forgotten about Swiss?" Yuffie asked, arms waving.

Riku pushed through the small crowd of friends, pulling me to the front. "Present." He said with a smile, raising my arm up. Mickey turned to us, smiling for no apparent reason. "Good. Now we will discuss the plan." I was confused. What plan? "Charlotte, you have a mission." Mickey started to explain, confusing me further. "Yeah I know, to get Gabe back." I said hesitantly, waiting for one of them to correct me.

"Well that yes, but you also have another mission." Mickey said softly, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "But before I get to that, I will explain who you are traveling with."

I waited, not even bothering to pull away from Riku's grasp. "First you have Tami." Mickey said, waving to his left at the girl I had met earlier. "And you have Riku." I was shocked, what about Cole? Oh wait, yes, Cole doesn't know a single thing about Kingdom Hearts, he probably wouldn't be much of a help. "Riku's coming?" I asked, trying to clear my tone of shock. Riku smiled next to me, lightly though. "If you don't mind." Riku said, walking around to face me. I looked over at Tami, who's eyes darted briefly over at Sora. "No, I don't mind. But what about Cole?" I asked, glancing over at the black haired boy.

"He's staying here, while we find some way to get him home." Mickey explained. Cid pulled Cole into a teasing head lock. "We'll take care of 'em!" Cid barked, his grin wide, and a toothpick protruding form his set on teeth. "About your mission…." Mickey started, playing with his fingers. I waited, getting anxious. "Um well, ya see….." Why was Mickey having trouble with this? Is there something wrong with me? Will I ever get home?

"You're the destined to save the Organization from Gabriel."


	4. New World

I'm so excited for this chapter! I feel it coming; this is going to be a good chapter.

Thanx so much to everyone, keep on reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4: New World.

I was in a daze, every sound numb to my ears. I sat in the gummi ship with Tami trying to get my attention, and Riku driving and playing Skillet in the stereo. I was upset, we knew where Gabe was, we just couldn't get there. Right now, a dark cloud rested over The World That Never Was, shielding us from getting in. It was almost as if he was at my fingertips, but I still couldn't reach. Tami was trying to tell me something, I'd better listen to her.

"First, we have to find your weapon, are you a keyblade bearer or something?" She asked me, leaning across the space between our seats. "No. I'll probably get a staff or something lame like that." I said, a sigh in my voice, I usually got stinky weapons in my roleplays. Tami smiled a bit, why, I didn't know. "Don't worry; you'll get something really awesome." She reassured me, giving Riku a sideways glance. "Well, it'd be impossible for me to get a keyblade, because Riku has one, I'll probably get the shield, and you'll get the mage's staff. But chin up, Mage's staff is more powerful than the shield." I said, trying to smile.

"We're here." Riku announced, parking the gummi ship and turning it off. I jumped out, happy to inhale the fresh air. "You'll see, I'm sure you'll get a awesome weapon." Tami said, a mischievous smile on her lips. I was wary of her, that smile made me feel scared and excited at the same time. I looked away from her, now taking the time to see which world we were at.

Twilight Town.

It was a perfect place to start out at; maybe we could even get to The World That Never Was from the lab in the Mansion. "I called and told Hayner we were coming, he decided to give us a tour of all the strange Heartless happenings lately." Riku said, making for the Sandlot. Tami and I followed, saying nothing.

"Seifer!" I exclaimed in a whisper, as the guy came over to us. Fuu and Rai right behind him. "Riku!" Seifer called, recognizing him. Riku walked over to him, saying a hello. I guess they were friends. But then, thank God, Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the Sandlot. "Tami!" Olette cried, running over to her for a hug. I stepped out of the way, giving them some room.

"You must be Charlotte." Hayner said, sticking a hand to shake out in front of him. I shook it. "Yeah." I answered, turning to Pence as he came up beside me. "We're glad you're here, Heartless have been ruining The Struggle committee's meetings. We have to stop them before there's no struggle at all!" Pence said, shaking my hand.

"Since when were Riku and Seifer friends?" I asked quietly, so as not to be heard by Riku. "A long time. They even hang out sometimes." Pence answered me, as Hayner went over to greet Tami. I was looking over at Tami, Hayner and Olette blankly, thinking about something else. Suddenly, I felt a cool hand grab my wrist; I knew who it was even before it gently pulled me away. "Charlotte, I want you to meet Seifer, Fuu, and Rai." Riku said, pulling me over to them.

I turned to face them, giving them a small smile. Seifer smirked back, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. What was the deal? What did I do? "Hello Seifer." I said; kind of sick of shaking hands. "Hey." He replied, still grinning. My right eye twitched a bit, feeling that I had done something wrong. Why did the look at me like that? Was their something in my teeth? Oh I give up. I'm leaving. I turned, going to go and talk to Tami and the others, they didn't treat me weird.

"Olette, is there anything on my face?" I asked her quietly, after she knew I knew her name –not like I didn't already know it. She shook her head. "Well then do you know why everyone is treating me weird?" I asked, feeling silly for asking this question. She didn't think it was a weird question. "Hmmm, I don't know why. You look perfectly pretty to me. There's nothing wrong or ugly about you." She answered, thinking about this hard.

"Um, thanks." I said, leaving the little group, walking over to the empty side of the Sandlot. Oh well, I give up trying to figure Riku out, guy's are _so _weird.

"Charlotte!" Someone called my name, putting their hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Where're you going?" I sighed a bit, not bothering to turn to him. "I'm gonna go for a walk…._alone._" I said, pulling away from his gentle grasp. I headed for the exit, feeling his eyes on me.

I wandered through town, blindly heading for the mansion. Before I even noticed it, I had entered the woods, at the entrance to the Mansion's yard. I looked up at the dark trees. A sudden adrenaline rushed through me at that moment, and I ran to the mansion. The air was crisp, like the fall air of town back at home. I guessed it was fall here too.

I finally made it inside, still in a daze. Nothing felt real, it felt a dream. Whether it was good or bad I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted Gabe back.

I jumped down into the basement lab, running to the portal. I got in, going to the other Twilight Town. And there, in the blue room, just like in the game, was the portal to Betwixt and Between. Could it really be that easy? Yeah, it could. I walked slowly towards it, almost like I was waiting for someone to stop me. I inhaled deeply, stalling. I entered, decided, and ready to accept my fate. But I didn't get very far, all I saw was a flash of it, then everything went black.

My head hurt.

--------------------

A loud booming sound woke me up……or so I thought.

I turned, seeing blackness. But out of the black, came a huge Nobody, ready to pulverize me. I quickly stood, standing on a glowing platform with Sleeping Beauty on it, it stained glass it looked. Something sparked down in my hand, I raised it. A Keyblade. But this was nothing like the game. Usually it started by showing you all the controls. Then it'd tell you about chests and potions. This was all new.

I had to defeat this Nobody and stay in one piece. I had one potion that appeared out of nowhere, which I'm thankful. I targeted his hand, running towards it. To bad I don't know how to fight, at all. I took a swing, maybe I had gotten better. I had, thank God. If I only had the Scan Ability, I could see how long this would take me. Oh and by the way, what I meant by huge, was at least twice my size.

This couldn't take too long, they would still have me pick between Strength, Magic, and Defense. So I kept hacking away at the Nobody, trying my best. It kicked me off, flinging me across the platform. I landed with a thud. I lay there for a few seconds, waiting for him to come to me. And he did, bringing its face down to mine. I whacked it, taking it by surprise. It had fallen to the ground, but it just sat there, scared of me. I got up.

I was as shocked as it was. I walked towards it, curious. It may have been tricking me, I don't know, but I suddenly felt bad for it. I stepped closer to it, reaching my hand out. It backed up against the invisible wall; scooting back on it's behind. "Please." I begged silently.

It cringed away from me. But I kept walking towards it, feeling the need to. Suddenly my keyblade glowed blue, shedding sparkles to the floor. A sudden instinct told me what I was supposed to do. I sliced through his head with my Keyblade, light surrounding the cut. It dissolved into the air, disappearing completely. I had never seen a Nobody or Heartless like that.

Unless they hadn't wanted to become a Heartless or Nobody, that happened to Sora in the first game. I didn't know, but as soon as the

Nobody –I'm gonna came him Chuck- disappeared, a large silver door appeared at my right. And a chest. I used the potion, that hit had taken some energy.

I walked over to the chest, passing the door. I touched the chest with the end of my keyblade, unlocking it. I grabbed a shard from the bottom. It was a Serenity Shard. I stuffed it into my pouch. Then I proceeded to the next platform, entering through the door.

Now I was on a platform with Belle on the floor, and three pedestals at each end. A sword floated above the one in front of me, a shield at my right, and a Mage's staff at my left. I thought for a moment, knowing exactly what they would say if I walked up to them. What did I want most? To defend my friends with a shield? To protect and defeat with the strength of the sword? To create magic to dispose of my enemies, which I guess, would be protecting friends too. Strength would help me a lot, considering I'm very weak. But what if it makes me proud? That could be a problem.

The shield would probably only slow me down, I'm a bit too weak for that one. And I've never been good at Magic –or liked it. I went through the entire first and second game without using it, unless necessary. Strength it was. That would be the best choice for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END! Of the fourth chapter, hope you liked it. Yeah I know I kinda changed it up on the Keyblade choosing, but I felt it was necessary.

M'kay see you later! R&R and tell me what you thought –heh, give me a reason to write more please.

Byes!


	5. Pulled Away

M'kay, I'm back. I've just been busy reviewing for people and junk.

Let's see if I can come up with a good chapter! READ ON!!

5: Pulled Away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay on the blue transparent floor of Betwixt and Between, knocked out. I only felt little things around me, and the cold ground. So I guess you could say I was conscience….only my mind. Suddenly, I felt the ground beneath me disappear; this caused my eyes to fly open. I looked wildly around me, trying to figure out why I the ground was gone. Stupid Riku. He'll pay fro this.

I let my head hang over his arm in shame, his strong grip –and the height that he was holding me at- kept me from fighting against him. I felt Tami's eyes on me as he set me down on a gummi ship medical bed. "Riku, this isn't necessary." I muttered, not moving an inch from where he placed me. He smiled a bit. "I know. What happened?" He asked, changing the subject.

I paused, wondering if he would really needed to know. It was true, I had the keyblade now, but it was a different kind, and it was called Thirteen Saved. It looked exactly like Sora's keyblade, only every inch of it was white. Yeah, I know, not much of an imagination these keyblade makers had. Not that I cared, I had a weapon, that was the main thing.

The gummi ship moved a little bit as people walked around up in the cock-pit, I lay perfectly still. I waited, not particularly for anything special, just waiting. Tami walked in before I had the chance to get up and leave.

"Hey. I wanna know what happened, and why you passed out." She demanded, leaning against a white counter. I sat up. "I chose my keyblade." I answered apathetically. I slipped agilely off the bed, making no sound as my shoed feet touched the white linoleum floor. I could feel her wide eyes on my back. "Wow, really?" She asked excitedly, following me out of the gummi ship.

I tried to ignore her, giving her simple answers, not going into detail about anything. She followed me all the way to the Usual Spot, still asking useless questions. "Can I see it?" She asked finally, I had been waiting for her to ask this. It was almost expected of her ignorance. That was the way I perceived her anyway. Just the mood I was in. Everyone was dumb and retarded in my vision when I was in a grumpy mood, even Gabriel.

I stopped soundlessly. I turned. "I'm sorry Tami." I said quietly, eyes closed. The sunset sun shone on my eye lids, it came brightly through. "I'm just not really in the mood right now. Do you really want to see it?" She thought for a moment, wondering whether it was worth getting on my nerves even more for it. "Sure." She replied with a forced smile.

I stretched my hand out in front of me, silently calling my keyblade. It appeared, there, in my right fist. Its whiteness sparkled around my knuckles. "Wow." Tami complemented, touching the notches in the handle. I heard some one coming behind me; my keyblade disappeared at my command.

"Where did you see them?" It was Riku. He and Hayner came from the shaded Usual Spot, I hadn't known they were back there. My grumpiness came back immediately, Riku could use a little lesson anyway, this should be good. Though I do apologize for everything, really.

I crossed my arms, putting a apathetic and dead look on my face. Tami caught my drift, she decided to step away. Riku walked over to me, a concerned expression on his face. "You okay?" He asked. Dumb-butt, I knew you would ask that.

"I'm perfectly fine." I muttered, looking away from him. I saw his small concerned smile disappear in the corner of my eye. He grabbed my wrist. Looks like he had made a habit of doing that. He pulled me over to Tami. "Are you two fighting?" He asked Tami, pulling my arm along with his. Tami shook her head, smiling. "She's just in a bad mood."

I sighed, ready to answer him with my most not caring answer ever. "Leave me alone." I pulled my hand away from him, feeling the shock ripple off of him, it hit me. I stopped, feeling utterly cruel. "I'm sorry Riku." I muttered, my back to him. "I just, miss Gabe, you know, he's my best friend."

Hayner had left, seeing the conversation go another way –a bad way- and wisely leaving. I sighed again, a little less this time. But I kept on walking, not waiting for him to grab my wrist again, or for Tami to call my name, I didn't care. I grabbed nearby skateboard, I was usually clumsy on something like this, but maybe that had improved. I hopped on, shoving off with my left foot. I balanced as well as I could, gliding softly out of sight at a good speed. I kept my speed for a while, taking off to who knows where.

I felt depressed, becoming a keyblade master hadn't helped me at all, I just felt even crappier. But an immense noise brought my pushing foot to a halt. I heard an almost silent, distant scream pierce the air, it came from Tram Common. I turned my skate board, wondering how fast I could go without wrecking and dying. So I pushed off, racing to find the source of the shriek. Huge stomps could be heard as I approached, like a Heartless or Nobody, it was probably attacking. I called my keyblade. But what I saw next was unbelievable. I kicked my board to the side, gazing up at a figure in the sky above me. It's black feathery wings silently hit the air, keeping it's height. It looked like a human, from my view. His/her face was unseen, it was too far away. With one swipe of it's hand, the flying creature commanded thousands upon thousands of Shadow little Heartless to appear.

I jumped into action, my eyes sweeping the premises. Riku, Tami, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Seifer and his gang stood at the right of me, far, far away. Which was good. My keyblade at the ready, I began swiping mindlessly at them, a good type to start out with, I wasn't that good at this fighting thing yet.

The others stepped into battle also, though it was easier for them, years of experience, they gracefully overturned every Shadow in their way. So I took this moment to stop, searching the sky for the creature. It had moved, now it –I'll call it a he, it looks like one- he had moved over towards shops area. I followed his shadow, watching him carefully. I was sure there was longing written all over my face, I wished oh so much, to see his face. He seemed angelic in some way –besides the huge black wings protruding from his shoulder blades- with my vision, I could hardly see him, but every part of me wanted to.

He saw me; my human vision could see his head turn towards me. The way the unfocused blob turned head to the side intrigued me, was he interested in me? I felt the air blow a bit harder, as his wings flapped down lower….back to me. But something hit me, hard, knocking the breath from me. Riku had grabbed me around my waist, while running. Now I was being pulled away, from the being that I had suddenly longed to see.

"Riku!" I yelled, struggling against his grip. I didn't move my legs, but he dragged me anyways, movement of my legs wasn't needed. He didn't answer, he just pulled me along. "Please! I need to see him!" I cried, deciding to stop my useless struggling. I looked back at where we had come from, now it was a distant place in Twilight Town. He finally stopped, his ever lasting energy to pull me along was truly amazing, but he was winded as he nudged me into the purple and moon decorated train. I tried to run, to see if the creature would still me waiting for me. "No. Charlotte, get in." Riku gently pushed me into the train, shutting the door behind him.

I went over to sit down on the cushioned row of seats, crossing my arms immaturely. He came silently to sit next to me, as the train moved along with a numb chugging sound. "You never told me you had a keyblade." He asked finally, as if he hadn't just run a long way to a train station pulling a girl.

I sighed, waiting for him to ask me how I got it. "I didn't think you'd want to know." I answered with another sigh. I didn't even bother asking where we were going, I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was to see that angel's face, to see who had called me. He seemed to be calling me, I had never felt that way around anyone…..or anything.

The train stopped, after what seemed like a few minutes. Riku gently intertwined his hand through mine, getting to his feet. The weirdest thing was, he never said anything when he did this, as if he didn't expect me to object. He didn't look at me as he walked out of the train, pulling me along.

I suddenly recognized the world. The Tower. I silently followed Riku half willingly up the stairs, not caring too much why he brought me here, I was still far off, listening for the creature's angelic voice.

"Riku? What can I do for you?" Yen Sid asked, staring at us with large eyes.

-----------------------------------------

"Gabe? Wake up!"

I shook the thump I had gotten on my head off; some one had knocked me out. My blue hair went back to its usual place, swept right to the side of my left eye. I felt a non-stop pain in the back of my head. "Dude, you look horrible." Axel commented, crouching down next to Gabriel.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I sat up, causing Axel to stand up. "Yeah. Why don't you get a hot shower? You could use it." Roxas suggested, a ways behind Axel. I nodded, slouching over and walking off to the bathrooms.

When I was done, I dressed quickly back into my black cloak, slipping on the tight fit. It didn't fail to emphasize my body's shape, which annoyed me endlessly. Demyx interrupted any good thoughts pouring into my blank mind, as he walked up playing with Sitar. A couple water clones followed him, doing nothing. "Oh hey Gabe!" Demyx said, looking up at me, and as soon as he did the clones disappeared.

"You're finally awake! Man, you were out for a long time. I've been waiting to show you my latest song." Demyx said, rearranging his fingers along the neck of the Sitar. "Wake up! Wake up!" Demyx sang loudly, almost like a scream. Then he stopped. "Yeah, I repeated that over and over again, while you were sleeping, it never woke you up." He finally said in defeat, letting me walk away from him.

"See ya later Demyx! Xemnas has me doing some important mission!" I called back to him, walking off in the direction of his office. My head still hurt, though not as much, the steaming hot water from the shower had relaxed it somewhat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Awesome chapter if you ask me……nevermind forget that.

R&R please, I need it.


	6. Mission

I'm gonna make Tami more pronounced in this one, I don't treat her too well. (Sorry soraluver) I'll treat her good from here in, she's gonna do some back-talking and fighting in this one.

Please _do _enjoy.

6: Mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What number are you?"

I didn't answer, just kept still, my hood was up. "What, you don't have a number? What are you then, a secret weapon?" He questioned me, hands on his hips. I didn't move. Xemnas had given me a number, but it wasn't anything to brag about. I was known as, the half. Oh well, not that I cared. Everyone just called me Gabe. Xemnas called me half.

Riku stared at me, his eyes judging. The dark cobbled alleys of Halloween Town added to my certain ghostliness. "Where's your friends?" I asked calmly, putting Riku at an edge. He obviously didn't like the fact that I was perfectly under control, not a hint of anger in my voice. Not that he wanted to fight, my calmness was unnerving. "Why would I tell you?" Riku asked, letting his hands fall limp next to himself. I was surprised I could still see through this hood, it was quite dark.

"Maybe because I don't pose a threat." I answered, still quite calm. But I was getting bored; this mission Xemnas had sent me on _was _boring. I sighed a bit, slouching my shoulders. Riku tightened a bit, watching my every movement. I turned, leaving Riku by himself. "You bore me." I said before disappearing behind the corner. I walked into the main square, wondering what exactly Xemnas had me doing here. A small Heartless appeared, blocking my way to the Graveyard. I pulled out my twin blades, slicing the Heartless in half without even looking. Everything was easy now, since I had my twin blades and dark powers. My twin blades were two long swords that worked together, as one.

"Stop." I heard a firm recognizable voice behind me. Did Riku really want to mess with me today? I turned to him, still holding my two swords. "Who are you?" I let him ask, standing there, completely still. "Why does it matter?" I asked, a bit curious.

A cool breeze blew in, ruffling my cloak and Riku's hair. "Because my best friend is looking for some one."

--------------------------------------------

I sat in a starry dressing room, three fairies surrounding me, babbling on about outfit ideas. I sighed, leaning up against the wall, thinking about something else. That creature. He was so beautiful. But I hadn't seen his face, my humanly vision hadn't permitted it. Just his aura, was beautiful. I longed to see him.

But I'd have to forget him, what were the chances of seeing him again? Not too good. Finally the fairies noticed, and stopped bickering. "I've got it. The perfect outfit for the mood you're in." The on in red said, I didn't even know her name. It'd been a long time since I'd seen the Sleeping Beauty movie. One of them helped me to my feet, paying attention to my apathy in my body langue. I stood in front of the three, and they used their powers together, making my clothes suddenly shine. I wasn't in the mood for a wardrobe change, I felt like sleeping. My old clothes disappeared, and in their place sat some awesome new ones.

I wore a small black half jacket vest thing over top of a white long sleeved shirt. I wore a black tweed skirt and knee-high dark brown zipper up boots. I actually looked like a Kingdom Heart character, it was weird. But it was better than my regular jeans, or was it? I would never be able to make up my mind. For one thing, how was I supposed to battle in a mini-skirt? Guess I would figure that out later.

"Can you dye my hair?" I asked them, trying for a totally new look. My natural color looked exactly like Kairi's which I didn't like; it made Tami look at me warily. The one in green nodded, looking to me for the new color. "I'd like it to be black." I said, since not many of the Kingdom Hearts characters had that color.

She nodded, flicking her wand towards my head. It picked a lock of it up, looking it over. Black. Good, now I could leave this creepy tower place. "Kay, bye people." I see turning to leave. I pulled a small silver phone out of my pocket, putting in Tami's phone number.

"Yep?" Tami answered her phone.

"Can you come and get me? I'm at The Tower in Twilight Town." I was now standing in Yen Sid's office, and he was sitting feet away from me.

"Yep. I'm coming." She hung up.

"Are you sure you shouldn't wait for your boyfriend?" Yen asked, closing his book. I growled, "he's _not _my boyfriend." I stomped to the stair case, eager to get away from the wide-eyed fruit loop. I stepped down the stairs at a good pace, trying to get there at the exact moment Tami got here. I swung my keyblade at a couple random Heartless along the way; it was my fault they were here anyways.

"You ready?..." Tami asked as I reached the bottom. She had been waiting key in hand. "Whew, nice outfit!" Tami complemented, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

I jumped into her gummi ship, taking the spot in the driver's seat before she got there. "Can I drive?" I asked, as she entered. "Sure." She tossed the keys to me, pulling her iPod out. I quickly input the coordinates for Halloween Town. Riku had said he'd be there. Dumb-butt once again, he knew I had a phone and an eager friend that would come and get me.

----------------------------------------

"Best friend?" I asked, retracting my two swords to the same sheath. Leaves skipped along on the stone street of the Main Square. I was surprised Jack hadn't interrupted us yet. Maybe he finally went on a vacation/honeymoon with Sally. "Er…yeah, I guess you could call her that." Riku answered, stepping onto a leaf that had blown to his feet. I nodded slowly, thinking about getting more information on this _best friend. _

"Let's play a game." I said finally, watching Riku go tense. "What kind of game?" He seemed unsure. I think I would be too I was in his place. "Twenty questions. I wanna know who this best friend is. See, I've never had a _best _friend, I'd like to see what they're like." I waited, wondering if he'd actually play. Or if I'd have to fight him.

"Okay." He answered after a while, still standing his ground. "First question. And remember, this is too guess _who _your best friend is. Just one, I'm sure you have many. Is it a boy?"

Riku nodded. "That's too easy. I already know who you're talking about." I said with a whine. "Who?" Riku asked, his face was questioning yet teasing. "Sora." I said, crossing my arms. I'd have to be dumb to not know Sora, Riku's _best _friend. There was a small shuddering in the air, blowing it a bit harder at my back. I didn't move, and let Riku run past me. I heard little yells of disapproval coming from the direction he had just run into. A ship had just landed. It was probably his _other _best friend. The one he didn't want to tell me about.

I left towards my ship, eager to get away, I didn't want to get caught up in his messes. "Stop." A softer voice commanded. I did, curious. This voice was a bit shaken, but still soft. The kind of voice that a girl makes when she's scared, about to burst into unwanted tears. I had a sudden feeling rush through me, it wasn't normal for me. It was eager, trying to get out, I fought back. I was embarrassed by this sudden emotion, I wanted to hide it. Her quaky voice had interrupted my calm thoughts; I wouldn't have this annoying feeling if she had just stayed away. I clenched my fists.

I inhaled deeply, feeling her eyes scan my back. "Please, tell me who you are." She said, her voice still a shaken, she wasn't scared, just eager to know. I regained posture, and shook my head firmly, beating against that human emotion. I kept on walked, feeling a change in the air as some one came to stand next to her. _He _comforted her.

----------

I sulked, sitting in my pure white room, balled up in a corner, keeping to myself. I hadn't eaten for three days. I was trying to rid myself of that feeling. I had had many curious and concerned eyes on me since then, watching me for any signs of depression. "What's wrong with him?" Demyx asked Vexen, our castle doctor.

"He's going through some sort of mini depression state, he should be out of it soon." Vexen explained, checking a chart he had made for me. I hadn't spoken at all, seen anything, just heard. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see anyone stare at my balled up body. I sat scrunched up in the white corner for many days, not need to go to the bathroom, eat, sleep, talk, see, I felt I could live this way. Feeling no emotion, no hunger, no thirst. I didn't even want to feel. I wanted to be numb, everything around me moving, and just me in a fetal position.

Some one laid on my bed every night now, watching me for movement. I never ceased to disappoint them. I kept utterly still, not making enough movement even for breathing. I didn't need a lot of breathing since I had been practicing these couple days, taking in only needed amounts of air.

I was drowning.

-------------------------------------------

"Charlotte?"

I looked up from my sketch pad, seeing Tami's face there. "Yeah?" I asked, closing the sketch pad. "Mickey's having a meeting right now and wants us." Tami explained, helping me to my feet. I followed her into the Audience Hall, carrying my sketch pad along with me, one hand in Tami's.

"Good for you to join us." Mickey said as we entered, sitting down on the floor. Everyone had been quite shocked –in a good way- whenever they saw my new attire, especially Riku. I secretly wondered if he liked my hair the old way……because it looked like Kairi's.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on the white floor when we came in, and I sat down next to Tami, who sat down next to Sora. It was strange, Kairi sat next to Sora, Sora next to Tami, Tami to me, and Riku on the other side of me, it felt weird. I felt Kairi's eyes watch Tami carefully, as she was sitting quite close to Sora. I wrapped my arms around my knees, holding myself in a firm position, away from any _Riku _hands. "I've known you would become the Organization's keyblade bearer." Mickey said to me, bowing his head a bit as he stepped down form his throne.

I nodded, quite happy he called me that, I wouldn't mind being called the Organization's keyblade bearer, it made me sound on their side. I wanted to be on their side. I wanted to find Gabriel. "Can we see the keyblade?" Sora asked politely, leaning forward. I nodded, unfolding my legs. I flattened my skirt before continuing. I held my hand out, calling my white keyblade to me. Sora gasped lightly, but smiled. "Can I hold it?" He asked, still smiling. I handed it to him, my fingers leaving the cool handle.

"Wow." Sora held it, showing it to Kairi and Tami. His grip on the hilt was gentle yet firm, the signs of a _true _keyblade holder. I called it back suddenly, making Sora and the others jump. "Now that that's out of the way……" Mickey said turning back to face us all. "About that creature at Twilight Town."

----------------------------------------

"He needs a new name." A cold and ark voice said, his breath coming out as a cloud at the cold air.

"Why?" The room was dark, just the way Xemnas liked it. "You know he's been 'asleep' for a while now, huddled up in that corner of his room. Do you think that change would be healthy for him?" Another voice asked, more literate and stingingly icy.

"I think it would be _very _good for him. A change is all he needs." Xemnas said, leaning back in his office chair.

"What would we call him then?"

"Xero."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouch. Gabe's sick, oops sorry that Xero, he's sick anyways. Do you know why? Because he can't handle emotions, do you know what emotion he felt in Halloween Town? Review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Sickness

I'll humor you soraluver, Tami and Kairi will fight in this chapter. Anyway, before I get too carried away with previews.

I'm also sorry that this chapter is sorta has an unfinished feeling, I don't like it too much. But, you guys want more so, I'll give it to ya.

The story is at hand. P. S. this chapter works a bit better if you play sad music…or a piano medley.

7: Sickness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally left me to myself, letting me drown in my _own _thoughts.

Even the pure white room seemed dark. No lights. No nothing. I wanted to be swallowed by it. Too bad that wouldn't happen to me. God wasn't finished with me; he had a plan for me. And I had to fulfill it. But I kept on telling myself otherwise. I wanted to be left alone, to suffer the consequences by myself.

Alone.

The name Xemnas had announced as my new name fit perfectly. I was virtually nothing. At least I wanted to be.

"Er, Xero?"

I kept my position, not moving at all. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx walked into the room. My head lay on my knees, and my arms were wrapped around my legs, I was refraining from seeing or touching anything but the wall. "Xemnas wants you to stop lazing around and get up." Demyx said as nicely as he could. But I couldn't. I would never recover so easily from a sickness such as this. Suddenly my body went limp, and my grip loosened, letting my body fall to the ground. Last thing I saw was Axel bending over me. Everything went black.

…….

"Get Xemnas! He's going into anti-form!"

----------------------------------------

The scent of lilac filled my nostrils as I inhaled the air around the back garden. I sat in the wild, lush, green, and alive grass, feeling fully alive. Nothing was wrong in the world……this world anyway.

I laid back, letting the flowers and grass surround me. The back yard of the castle was truly beautiful. It was concealed, wild, green, and some place to be away. Tami and Kairi's constant bickering could get on your nerves after a while. One thing to be thankful for was that Riku hadn't followed me here. I just needed to be alone. That's what half of me said.

The other half wanted to see that angelic creature. His being was fading from my mind. Which in some ways was good. Probably more healthy for me. But right now this air seemed especially healthy for me, and that was true. Being cooped up in a castle full of angry teens wasn't good for you. Ever since Tami had been paying more and more attention to Sora, Kairi had been on her toes, until, Tami went in for the kill. And Kairi could not condone it.

The blue sky seemed to glitter above me, making me feel even more alive with a fresh new breeze of cool air. I closed my eyes, the stems of grass tickling my nose and mouth slightly. Everything was at peace.

Something fell on my face, alerting me. I sat up, taking it in my hand. A black feather. I looked up. And there he was, like he was waiting for me. I closed my eyes briefly, committing his presence to memory. When my eyes opened again, he was gone, I scanned the sky. He was nowhere to be seen. I put my head down, maybe it was just an illusion.

I felt eyes on me, I looked up. Behind the wall of a large greenhouse sheltering many, many plants, was the boy. His large wings covered him, shading his face, hiding his identity. I stood slowly, afraid I might scare him off. My hand reached out gently, and I stepped forward. "Don't come any closer." He said, his voice muffled to mask it. I stopped, not wanting to make him unhappy. But my eyes told everything, I was a bit hurt by his request. My throat was suddenly choked; I couldn't find words……

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, his voice still covered. I searched for my name, trying to find it in my mind somewhere. All memories seemed like nothing compared to this one. But I shook myself out of it, and answered. "Charlotte." I said, inhaling deeply. I blinked, trying to keep from going into a daze of happiness. He perked at that, as saw he reached his hand up to scratch his head. "Where have a heard that? I know I have." He said to himself. Another cool breeze blew in, ruffling his feathers. My black hair blew along with it, messing it up.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had moved a few feet…closer to him. He was shocked and he backed away, seeing as how I wouldn't be stopping any time soon. But I caught myself, stopping mere feet away from where he _had _been standing. I sunk to my knees, breathing hard. I wrapped my arms around my knees, holding myself together. He was curious, as he stepped closer to me, probably wondering why I held myself so.

"Charlotte?" A voice called, coming from behind me. Riku. "Charlotte!" He ran around the corner of the green house, spotting me. The boy jumped up into the air, flying away. "No! Wait!" I cried, standing and running after him. But Riku pulled me back. I pushed him off, at least tried to.

"Riku, no! Let me go!" I struggled, as he brought me back into the confines of the castle. All this time, I hadn't realized I had been clutching that black feather.

The only piece of proof that I wasn't going mad…..

----------------------------------------------------------

"Dude! He's been hit bad!"

I suddenly felt the floor below me; it was cold, icy and hard to stare at for long periods of time. It was my bedroom floor. I began breathing again, feeling the fresh air blow through lungs. It felt like an eternity since last time I had breathed. Keeping my eyes closed, I inhaled deeply, showing everyone I was alive.

Unfortunately.

"Xerox, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard…." Axel asked, helping me to my feet. This _really_ woke me up, what did he call me?

"Wait. What?" I asked, blinking at the whiteness. "Xemnas let us know your _full _name, Xerox. It's kind of cool, cause all of us have one x in our names, each. And you have two." Axel explained, sitting on my vacant bed. "You've been marked dude." Roxas said simply, taking a place at the end of my bed. I stared, trying to get used to the white room again.

"Xerox?"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" Tami asked again, finally stopping her meaningless fighting with Kairi to ask me this question for the fifteenth time. I sighed, nodding. Nothing I said nowadays was true. I felt like a lying fool. It wasn't right.

"Charlotte, never go near _him _again." Mickey warned, walking up to me. We were at eye level with each other –since I was sitting. "Who is he?' I asked, keeping my calm, though half of me wanted to rip Mickey's head off. "They call him the Anti-angel."

Silence.

"Good for him." I said after a while. Not like anything like that would keep me away from him. I stood, walking over to Tami. "What? Aren't you going to go back to fighting with Kairi? What are you guys fighting about anyway?" Kairi walked up to me, her arms crossed. "She won't leave Sora alone." Kairi answered, her usually sweet voice streaked with unhappiness. "And what does Sora say?" I asked slowly, there had to be more than one side to the story. Both girls were at a loss for words.

"Sora." I called lightly, not taking my eyes off the two girls standing in front of me. Sora had his head down, but he came, reluctantly. "What do you think?" I asked, feeling the weight of the two girls' worries fall upon him. He looked up at them, trying to clear his face, and start over, with a more firm expression.

"Tami, you are my……" Sora started, "Kairi you are……"

It was pitiful. Couldn't he make up his mind? "Just spit it out boy!" I said fiercely, whacking his back. Sora lurched forward, as if he was going to throw up his answer. "Well I've known Kairi longer…." I tried to start again, loosing all hope of not breaking either of the girls' hearts. "So you're saying that you like Kairi better cause you've known her longer? That's not fair." Tami said, looking away from him. I felt a deep surge of pity for Sora at that moment, but seriously, wouldn't he know who he _really _liked?

"I'm sorry Kairi." Sora finally said, looking at the ground. He was ashamed, not of liking Tami, but of not telling Kairi sooner. Kairi smiled a bit, her old self showing through again. "It's okay Sora, I'm just glad you made up your mind." She said sweetly, giving him a small hug. "I'll see you later." She walked away, probably going to pack her things. She still held up a house at Radiant Garden, and now she would go to join the Restoration Committee.

Sora smiled a wee bit after she left, hopefully he felt better after totally wrecking up one girl's heart. He did. Tami ran forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they had a date the next day. Oh how I wish I could say 'And they lived happily ever after'…….

But that would be absurd.

----------------------------------------------

"What's a Xerox?" Demyx asked as we sat down for lunch. I felt as if I hadn't eaten in years, and I was shoving anything that resembled food down my throat.

"Dunno," Luxord said, he had come to join us at our table. "It kinda reminds me of Clorox." I snorted in my food, some of it spraying on Axel's cloak. Axel did nothing to punish me, just took of napkin and wiped it off. Suddenly he turned, like someone had called his name. "Xero, Xemnas wants you." He said, turning back to me. I nodded, wiping my mouth free of the lumpy sauce stuff we were eating. I got up, walking slowly over to his table, not too eager to get there.

"Yes sir?" I asked, standing at the end of the table. I sighed, all my woes seeming to come back to me. I was over the sickness, I guess you could say, but I felt that there was more to this sickness than the emotion thing. I didn't _feel _human anymore.

"Xero, I want you to go on a mission for me." Xemnas said in his deep, rich voice that somehow was sparked with iciness. I nodded, sniffling then awkwardly wiping my nose quickly. Vexen chuckled. But thank God, Vexen handed me a tissue. Thank God again then he actually _cared _if I got sick again.

Xemnas handed me a huge brown envelope. "In that is your mission, follow the directions and don't ask me anymore useless questions." He said quickly, turning back to his meal. If there was one word that described our usual buffet, it would be gray. Or lumpy. Usually all the food we ate had a lumpy gray texture. Xemnas should spend his time finding another cook. Instead of Xigbar. Hadn't he ever thought of using Marluxia?

I left, not wanting to disrupt their meal anymore than I already had. Xemnas could kill you for doing that.

When I got back to my room, I opened the envelope. Inside, several papers rested, waiting to be read. I took the first one out.

**Mission: 1573391**

**World: Radiant Garden**

**When: 12:00am**

**Why: Meeting a friend**

**How: By motorcycle**

**Objective: To get the item from the friend**

Some instructions. Melt my brain out. But inside the envelope was something else. A bike key. And directions on where to find the bike.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little mission? How hard can that be? R&R, please. Oh and soraluver, I hope you're happy. I am I guess. At least Kairi took it well, because that's what Kairi really would do. She would take it nicely, respecting Sora's decision.

M'kay, sorry this one's a bit weird, and not really having any point to it.


	8. Stalker

M'kay, you know I'm terribly sorry for the last chapter, so I felt I should get on the next one –and also because I can't wait! But no worries, I won't rush this story. I have it all planned out in my mind……mostly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stores, brands or anything I use in my stories, only my OCs.

Sorry for my blabbering, forget I'm here.

8: Stalker

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you please stop pouting?"

I shook my head firmly, looking away from him. This pouting _was _quite immature, I should stop soon. Maybe. Well, it was his entire fault, if he had just let me go. He doesn't own me. Tami and Sora had gone on a date, and I was stuck here with Cheesehead and Motherhen. They were both _overprotective. _

I wanted to see that boy, that's all. Stupid Riku wouldn't let me leave the castle though. Oh, there I go again, getting in a grumpy mood. In real, everything was fine, just boring. I sighed, wiping away my pouting face. "I'm sorry Riku." I said, feeling bad. I stood up, walking over to a pillar. We were in the colonnade, just doing nothing. Mickey was studying or something non-important, and as you know, Sora and Tami were out on a date. Seemed like tonight would be extra boring. Unless……no, if he does, I'll call him predictable forever. Then again, Riku already is predictable; I can see it coming in the near future.

Maybe I should run.

But what could he do to me? This might be a chance to get to know Riku more. The real Riku. Yeah, sounds good to me. Now I wait. Riku would wait till about seven, his predictable ness did this for me. And you could bet I'd be munching on a Chinese buffet by the end of the day. I won't get my hopes up though, just incase he changes his mind.

7:01 pm.

"Hey Charlotte?"

------------------------------------------

The roar of the bike in my ears caused a certain adrenaline to rush through my veins, I felt more alive than I ever had.

But there was a mission at hand, something that puzzled me so. It was a strange mission, going to go pick up an item at Radiant Garden? Some mission. Maybe Xemnas should think of some new ones, more useful ones. What a weirdo, always asking of the strangest and dumbest missions. And you'll agree once you see what I'm supposed to pick up. Soda.

Yep, a two-liter bottle of Coke.

Something hit me. Right in my head. Not physically, but in mind. I stopped the bike abruptly. Charlotte. That name just popped up in my head. Who's that? Charlotte? What kind of name is that? It's quite lame if ask me. I was on a space highway, and now holding up the rest of the cars and ships. This bike could travel the space highway, the roads to get to get to other worlds. I crossed over to the exit that led to Radiant Garden.

I stopped at the requested store, parking my bike right outside. I was now in Radiant Garden, in the Main Square. I placed the plastic bottle of Coke on the paying counter, pulling out my wallet. The cashier scanned it, without taking her young, curious brown eyes off my attire. She handed it back to me asking for the money, I threw it to her, anything to keep her from touching me. I grabbed the bottle then, making for the door.

I tossed the bottle into my back pack, strapping it to the side of my bike. I detected movement at my right. I flipped around. My hood was down, showing my blue hair and wild amber eyes. Wait, amber? When did they turn that color? Could eyes even change color? Guess I shouldn't worry about it now, some one was near. Well yeah, I was in town, there's gotta be some one walking around here some where, at what, seven thirty?

I pulled my hood up, I couldn't risk being caught, Xemnas would kill me. Literally. My life was in danger, every second of every minute in any month, Xemnas would kill me easily. Anyway, that person I saw. Time to put those tracking skills to work.

I don't know why I was stalking this person, but I think I'd regret it in the end. The person was just rounding the corner as I followed, and I suddenly smelt a salty sauce in the air, like….Chinese. I saw that I was stalking _two _people, and they were going into the Chinese restaurant. I went in, surely Xemnas wouldn't mind if I grabbed a bite to eat.

I scooted into a booth, watching their every move. Who were they? Probably just some couple that I didn't know. Stalking people was always so much fun, you get to see what kind of people they are, and what they like to do and eat. I would call it my favorite activity. "What would you like to drink?" A cute waitress asked, her ethnicity was Asian, and she had an accent.

"Hot tea please." I said quietly, so not to be heard by the stalked couple. The waitress turned and left, writing the order down. Suddenly the male in the couple turned, not to me but to another waitress at his side. No way…..

It was Riku, the white haired kid, and his girlfriend. What was her name? Don't think I ever caught it. I'd better leave, he'll catch me. I made a motion to stand up, pressing my hand against the table's top. But something stopped me, curiosity. His girlfriend was the girl that made me experience that emotion, that thing that got me sick. Maybe I should stick around…..

The waitress came back, carrying a tray with a kettle and one little porcelain tea cup. She said nothing, walking away. I sipped my unsweetened tea; the bitter, hot liquid ran down my throat causing me to relax. It felt nice. I inhaled the tea's natural scent. It felt healthier for me than the bike's fumes.

"So, Riku, is this a date?" I listened in; it was the girl who was talking.

"What do you want it to be?" He answered, putting his fist under his chin.

"An outing and we go as _friends_."

Riku looked a bit put down, but smiled anyway. "Okay."

They then got up, walking over to the buffet, grabbing plates to fill. I kept still, my hood only showing my mouth, so I could drink my tea. There are few things that bother me, and this would have to be one of them. Cell phones. My cell phone's ringer went off at that moment, alerting everyone of my presence. My stalking, was over for the night. Riku and his girlfriend turned to me, suddenly realizing who I was. That signaling my time to leave.

I got up, placing a twenty on the table –because I don' steal- and made my way towards the door. I hoped that that girl wouldn't try to stop me, her efforts would be wasted, and their night, ruined. Alas, human girls are so strange…..and predictable. I exited the restaurant, pulling my phone out. "Yes?" I asked, sighing a bit.

"Did you get the item?" It was Demyx, trying to sound like Xemnas.

"Yes."

"What flavor?" Still using a fake deep voice.

"Cola."

"Fine. You may do whatever you want. Demyx and Axel and Roxas are coming to help you out with the rest of your free evening." He hung up. As annoying as Demyx could be sometimes, I liked his idea for tonight, I could use something to do.

"Wait!" She cried, running out of the Chinese restaurant, probably after breaking away from Riku's strong grip. "Please? Stop!" She begged, as I continued to walk away slowly. I had to choose quickly, Demyx and friends would be here any minute. "What do you want?" I asked with another sigh. She noticed this, and took it that she was bothering me. But the persistent girl decided this was the _only _time.

"Tell me, have you seen a boy named Gabe anywhere? He has blue hair….." She stopped, seeing me go ridged. "Who are you?" She asked again, stepping closer. I kept my back facing her. I expected a flashback of some sorts to come upon me soon, telling me that I was really her best friend and we weren't from this world. And it did.

I pulled my hood tighter around my face, making sure none of my pale face was exposed. What would she do if she found me? What would I do if I found her? She was right behind me, waiting for an answer. Charlotte. I remembered now. Everything. The pool, the boy named Cole who fell in before us…..

But none of that mattered now, just her. Riku came out at that moment, watching us carefully. Before I could control my unwanted feelings, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt like a freak. Who cries? And if this were a cliché story, -which it is somewhat- I would have said 'Saved by the Bell', but it wasn't technically a bell. It was the roar of three motorcycles. Thank God. "Good bye Charlotte." I said loud enough only for _her _ears.

I jumped onto my bike, refraining from glancing over at my companions. They all darted off after me as I rode away, back onto the highway they had just come from.

As for Charlotte, she stood there, speechless, wondering how I had known her name. She would never know. At least I didn't want her to.

-------

Remembering everything was weird, now I knew what I had to do and why. But that didn't stop me from having a fun night with my new friends. We stopped in Twilight Town, heading into the mall. What we would do there was a mystery, Demyx had something in mind. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

Mini golf.

------------------------------------------

"How was your night?" Tami asked me, crawling into her bed. I shrugged, the cloaked boy still imprinted in memory. "It was……memorable." I said simply, pulling the thin soft sheet over my head. Any emotions would be shone on my face, not a good thing. Tami and I slept in the same room, but doing that, we got a room twice the normal size.

We each had queen sized beds, and matching comforters, but since it was in late in summer –in this world- we used sheets. "Yours?" I asked, muffled by the sheets. "Good. Sora took me to the beach, and we had a picnic." I could feel her smiling, obviously it had been good. I smirked under my bed sheets, smelling the rose scent from the dryer sheets at the same time. "Details?" I asked, pulling my mp3 player from the table next to my bed. "Not much. But it was really romantic, and we talked _a lot." _I nodded, though she couldn't see it under the blankets. I silently input my earphones, turning my mp3 player on. It's bright light shone out, burning my sensitive night adjusted eyes, and alerting Tami of what I was doing.

I pressed play on a good, soft, beautiful song, and closed my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

6:04 am

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Xero! Wake up!"

I lifted my head, hearing the leather squeak beneath me. Wait, leather? Dear Lord, where am I? This made me sit straight up, very quickly. I scanned the area, wildly searching for the answer to this question in my head. Um, mini golf…..pizza……fye…..Victoria Secret..ew.

"You guys are sickos." Was all that came from my mouth. Demyx laughed. Axel and Roxas were positioned behind him, leaning up against the shockingly white and dirty wall. Then where was I? I looked around the room again. "A men's bathroom?" I asked, looking down at the white tiled floor. "Why am I in the bathroom…..and why did I fall asleep? And first of all, why is it six a.m.?" I wish I had known more, what was the last thing I saw?

Wait, I remember, some one touched me, where was it though? E B. Electronic Boutique. That was where it had happened. I feel… very sorry for what I did. I'm sure that gamer fan got what she came for. A real fantasy. Poor girl. Any contact from another human, it could trigger it. Could. It doesn't always. I guess it did this time.

"What did I do?" I asked, suddenly frightened for any human's life around me. "Nothing. You just shook up the crowd. And they wanted to touch you….and get your autograph. You didn't kill anyone though." Axel said, smirking. I stood, feeling my back for damages. It was ripped. "Here." Roxas handed me a new cloak. I jumped into a stall.

"So aren't the mall people mad at us?" I asked, once inside the cubical. I changed quickly, waiting for their answer. "No. Which I found quite odd. But I'm sure you owe that girl an apology." Axel answered, holding the door shut for me. These cheap mall bathrooms's never had proper locks. "Did I break anything? How long have I been out?" I asked two questions this time, might as well. I came out, in the exact same color and style cloak as before, only this one didn't have two giant holes ripped out in the back.

"You knocked over a few shelves of games. And you've been out since one o'clock. A.M." Axel answered, this mall stayed open late on Saturdays. I nodded, making way for the door. "Let's go apologize." I said quietly, not looking forward to this. Usually I'd just skip over this part, since it was so excruciatingly embarrassing and awkward, but I feel you should get a taste of it.

Thousands of eyes rested upon me as I exited the bathroom, tons of which died –hypothetically of course- at my glance. All girls. It was annoying. I put my hood up. Crazy fans and game freaks walked up to me too, saying nothing, not even wanting an autograph…..not that I'd give them one. It was really infuriating. Even more than Demyx pulling me out of bed –by my feet- on my day off.

I stopped once I came to the girl, remembering her terrified face go white. It was hard, but I approached her, a look of great ashamedness written upon my pale complexion. She only smiled gracefully back, giving me an undeserved 'I forgive you'. Those were three words I'd never deserve, never grasp, never hold on to. I pursed my lips, feeling the need to do something. I kissed her forehead, one of the strangest things I've ever done, hoping she wouldn't take it wrong. Because I meant it as a sign of respect.

I walked quietly towards the glass exit doors, getting more weird looks from bystanders. I hoped no one would ever have to see me in that state again.

Ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R.


	9. Antidote

Thank you! To all who add me to favorites and alerts, though I do not deserve them. May I ask one thing? When you add me to alerts and favorites, to _please _review, I need reviews to keep me going, like a fuel.

Well I'm thankful for the reviews I have, and will keep writing, I'm very happy with this story.

Do keep reading.

9: Antidote

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confusion. That would be a small, easy word good for how I felt at the moment. I hadn't felt it last night, but now it came to me, all the questions and answers yet to be analyzed. That seemed like my job, to analyze things. Not like I had anything else to do, except, follow along and….guess.

……

"Char?" More confusion, only, not in my voice, but Riku's.

I looked up, keeping quiet. I stared into his deep blue eyes. They were like oceans, too far and wide for me to comprehend, and to vast and blue for me to seek. They were, everlasting. But back to reality, where I felt like crap. In this world, nothing good was real, and everything bad seemed right there, waiting to screw up your entire life. At least to me it did. But I'm getting to far ahead of myself, the days just started, letting me have a fresh new beginning.

So I decided to smile. And somewhere deep inside me, wished that smile could be real, just for Riku. "Yes?" I answered him after a while. I looked back down at my drawing, closing the book with gentle hands. He crouched down next to me, his face now sat a couple feet away form me. A bit too close. I stood up, wrapping my arms around myself with the sketchbook in the middle, pressing up against my chest. "Yes Riku?" I repeated, watching his face as his silvery white hair caught the morning light. It was pretty. Good word, for a guy. Kid much? Yeah, get used to it.

I smiled brighter, this time it was real. It was warm, the sun, and so were Riku's icy eyes. Which is sort of oxymoron. His icy eyes were warm? Yep, oxymoron. Oh well, not my fault.

On with the story…..

Anyway, Riku was going to ask me something.

"I know you've been thinking about that guy lately, but, you can't let that get you down…." He started, his voice reassuring. And I felt it, reassurance. Riku was good at that. "Why don't you go out with Tami today? They say that Twilight Town mall is fun, and Tami's dying to tell some one about her recent adventures with Sora." Riku suggested, giving me a subtle smile.

It sounded like a good idea, I could use something to get away from all the madness…..

"Okay. I'll go grab Tami." I said, handing him my sketchbook quickly, and running off in the direction I had last seen Tami. In the dining hall. It was early in the morning yes, but it was a Sunday, it would be open early. "What is it six?" Tami asked when I told her Riku's idea. "I've gone shopping at this hour…." She muttered, almost to herself. "Come on, the mall's open, and besides, this means no lines." Tami grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the castle as soon as she heard that.

I sat inside my silver Mercedes, riding soundlessly along the main highway to Twilight Town, Tami putting makeup on at my right. I was indeed driving, very smoothly. I was good at driving, if I may so myself, a very….cautious and smooth driver. Not that Tami cared; she just needed some one to drive her safely to the nearest clothing store.

But I liked Tami that way, she wasn't too talkative either. Or so I thought. "And we sat on the paopu tree with our hand intertwined, and I felt my heart leap." Tami finally finished her story, with a kind of cheesy ending. "My favorite part was when you guys were leaving." I joked, though it didn't sound like it in my voice. Tami laughed. "Oh, your so funny Charlotte! I'm glad to know you. So sarcastic….." She smiled, stuffing her makeup back into her purse.

"I'm glad we decided to come out here. The morning sun rising is so beautiful." Tami said, looking off into the eastern sky. I sighed, looking off into it too. But I quickly withdrew back to the road, which was less pretty, more of a dull gray. Even in space highways, we had sunsets, sunrises, and a dull dark gray road with two yellow lines separating the four lanes.

We finally exited to Twilight Town, following a couple signs to the mall.

-------------------------------------------

"Can we just get out of here?" I snapped, trying to walk faster to my bike, still getting weird looks from people. It was like I had something on my face, a huge, bloodsucking leech or something, attracting attention to me wherever I went. I swung my leg over the bike, pulling my hood up over my face. Helmets were for losers. But I guess I wouldn't be saying that when I crashed and died. Who cares? I wanted to die now more than ever.

I stuck the key in the ignition, feeling the three whispers behind me. I stopped. I flipping around, seeing the three other members staring off in another direction. I sighed, in attempt to calm myself. "What is it?" I said, closing my eyes to relax myself.

"Two girls. They're….." Axel didn't finish.

I sighed again, only in annoyance this time. They were girl gawking. I slid off my bike, stepping over to where they stood. The three were standing huddled together, all looking out to the end of the lot. I tried to see what they were seeing. Off to the far, far right, were two girls, just as Axel had said, I took a moment to wonder what was so abnormal about them.

I looked again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Or was it….no. Why me? Does this really happen in the real world? Running into people like this? I highly doubt it. She just made my life a whole lot harder. Dear Charlotte, and her little friend Tami. I could tell you everything there is to know about Charlotte, where she used to live, what she used to do for fun, who her crush was in seventh grade……we'd been long time friends, who knew our paths would split and come back together again like this?

Dear Lord. We've gotta run….what if she sees me?

I pulled Axel over. "Dude, if she sees me, we're dead. Literally. Xemnas will _kill_ us." I said, hoping this threat would stop him. I didn't. "So? Like he'll catch us. Let's go talk to her." Axel said, turning back to the others. It was too late, the girls had already arrived. I would have to leave alone. I bolted to my bike gracefully sliding over the seat without making a sound, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Her eyes. I quickly put some gas on it, drowning out anything she might try to say to me. My hood was up, my identity concealed.

And I flew out of the parking, like an accurate bullet.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's _his _problem?" Tami asked rudely, waving the cloud of smoke from his bike from her mouth. Axel brought us from the smoke. "So, who are you?" He asked, curious. "Hmm, I'm Tami, and this is Charlotte." Tami introduced us, now standing next to Axel's bike. We were all gather around their three bikes, chatting. I wasn't. It seemed like the mall hadn't been an antidote for my most recent of glooms.

And there was no one to blame it on now. Not even Riku. If there was one goal I had now in life, it would be to find out who _he _is, and find Gabriel. But what if…..? No. That _couldn't _be him. I have to save the Organization from him, so why would he be with them? That's preposterous. Why do I have to save them from him? He can't be dangerous. Cold he possibly be…..no. The anti-angel is a totally different guy.

It' not fair.

And thinking about what Gabe would say if he heard me say that, I know exactly what he would say….

---------------------------------------------

"Too bad, life's not fair."

Ugh. That line was getting old….and so was Xemnas. Heh, forget I said that.

"Come on! Cut me some slack, I need to get away. If she finds me"- He cut me off, cutting something, just not my slack. "She? Who's this she? A girlfriend you rejected?" Xemnas asked, face stern, and killing.

I sighed, getting snagged by Xemnas's words. "No. It's a girl…that's suspicious of me." I answered blandly, details inside. The guys were still at the mall, probably buying the girls breakfast. "Delete her."

I thought my ear was clogged, I reached to see if I was hearing right. Yep. He just asked me to kill her. There was no friggin' way I was killing her, I'd kill _myself _before I'd kill her. I just needed to get her back to her world. I had to stay here, it was……what you call it, destiny. My job. My purpose.

"Okay." I choked, barely getting it out. So I repeated it. "Okay." More firmly now. Xemnas nodded lightly, turning away from me. "Do it soon, I can't have anyone stalking my _star player._" Xemnas said coldly, back to me. I turned away, burned by his words….star player? Eck. I didn't want that name. I left, out into the white halls, lowering my hood. I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. But all I saw was my past mistakes. "Don't touch me." I muttered to myself, sure there was no one around. Except for stand on ceilings Xiggie. Xig xag. Xigbarren. Whatever you'd call him.

"Don't touch you? Why would I? You're just sick. I'm very offended." He crossed his arms, sticking his lower lip out. Unfortunately, my eyes were open now, watching this whole….show. "Xig, _you're _disgusting." I replied, giving him a dead look. I turned on my heel, and slumped away, heading for my room.

---------------------------------------------

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked Axel, as Tami got into a chatter with Demyx and Roxas about whoopee cushions. Axel dropped his pizza, wiping his hands on his napkin. "We were here with Xero." He said plainly, as if it didn't matter. I pondered this. See? It couldn't be Gabe, it's Xero. "Who's that? A new member of the Organization?" I asked, taking a bit of my mushroom pizza.

"Yep. He's our new bud. He wields two twin blades." I let this all sink in, it couldn't be Gabe. He didn't know how to fight with swords, that was one. He just _couldn't _be a member, that's two. I would recognize his voice, that's three. And…..oh no. I can't even think of a fourth. Does that mean it's a possibility? No. It's impossible. I fought with myself, battling in my head. So far it was a bloody war, guts flying this way and that.

The battle wouldn't end well.

What would happen to the warriors in the battle if we lost?

Life could end for all. For me. If it turned out he was in the Organization. If it turned out he was the Anti Angel. I could fall apart. But don't worry, it's not true. Gabe's fine, probably back at home, wondering where I am. Maybe he never jumped in. Have to keep thinking positive. That's all that to it.

Axel was watching me carefully, almost like he could read my mind. Some part of me wondered if he could. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay.' He reassured me, seeing the worried expression printed on my face……or reading my mind. I nodded, pushing my pizza away, suddenly not hungry. Axel studied my face, sort of gazing off into nothing. I sat back, letting him watch me, though it was a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly a burst of laughter came form the three beside me. I jumped a bit.

Axel turned away finally, something different written on his face. I decided to watch him now, trying to decipher it all. "What wrong?" I asked him quietly, so not to be heard by the others. They were laughing, about who knows what, but we were blocked out nicely.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to read your mind. What are you thinking?" He asked, turning his face back to me. He put his hand under his chin, propping his head up at the same level mine was at. "About Ga- I mean, Xero." I was going loco. It almost seemed like the battle had taken over most of my thoughts, it was all I could think about. What if I accidentally said something in front of Riku? He would ask me to get it all out. Riku's so understanding, it's kinda, weird. Guys aren't usually like that.

"Xero's are best friend. He's new, but I'm sure he fits in fine." Axel said, smiling. I thought for a moment, now came the question that would determine all. Well not really, but it would be odd if it came positive.

"Axel, when did Xero join you guys?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M'aky, sorry for using words over and over again at the end there, it feels really cheap of me.

Cliffhanger!

OOooo, if you want to know anything about the characters, ask Gabe! He told you he knows everything about Charlotte and friends. Kay, just an idea, please do R&R.


	10. Rushed

I hope I'm not rushing things, I just can't wait. Please do R&R. I need criticism or praise, whatever you feel like saying….I don't care, but reviews are _very _helpful.

10: Rushed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time goes too quickly, for our simple human minds to comprehend. But only I wish it would go faster.

……

"Dude! Are you okay?" I had gotten used to waking up to this noise. The noise of Demyx's call in my ear. That had meant I'd been out for a while. I inhaled deeply; feeling like my lungs had been cut of air for a while. I lay in a pile of black feathers, most likely from myself…..or a very large bird. Why had I become something so hideous? Couldn't I live my life as a human? Who did this to me?

Questions rung in my worn out brain, wanting to be answered. And then there was Xemnas's order……delete her. I wouldn't. I couldn't. But if I killed her in this world, would she pop up in the other? I need to get her home. Where she's safe. Where she can live a normal life. Without a mutant teenage boy haunting her every step.

Mutant. That was a good name.

"Are you okay? You had little um…flying time through the castle." Demyx said, helping me to the bed. I rubbed my head; that was usually the part that hurt the most after one of my….transformations. I didn't see why I didn't just kill myself. I wanted to….yet couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe Xigbar would for me. I shouldn't plague the worlds with my being, I don't deserve to live.

At least I didn't think so.

----------------------------------------

"It was what? A couple weeks ago? I don't remember too well, but ever since then, he's been giving us problems. Not like I don't love the guy, it just that, man, is he a handful." Axel chuckled. I stood, throwing the rest of my pizza away. Axel followed me. "Hey. There's something else on your mind, what is it?" He asked, stepping in front of me. I stopped, pondering whether I should tell him or not. Maybe I should.

No. He'd totally freak. "Nothing." I said, smiling. I turned to Tami. "Come on girl. You said you wanted to go shopping." I said, unenthusiastically when Axel wasn't looking. Tami rose fluidly, saying her goodbyes to everyone. I paid for me and Tami up at the counter, and made my way for the door. But Axel stepped in front of me again. "What?" I asked calmly, looking up at him. His expression was serious, very watchful.

"To where there is an anti, there is a normal." Axel said, and I could tell he was watching me and pausing because he had more to say. "Watch out for the _normal _angel. It's most likely male." He finished, paying his half of money. I nodded, not really caring.

"Yep. See you later."

---------------------------------------

It's funny, that you probably forgot how I started this story out. It's funny, because I originally started out with Charlotte…..and Cole.

I'm just laughing my head off over here, almost crying from the hilarity. But I stopped when Xemnas sent me on another mission. This one was _not _getting soda. It was much worse. Now I actually felt bad for complaining about it, it had come back, full swing, to bite me in the butt. Hard.

There was no amusement in the mission I was on now. No fun. No laughing. Utter seriousness. I had to find the angel.

You know, I'm really wondering though and tell me the truth, are you getting sick of this entire anti angel stuff? Cause you know, there are plenty of other fan fictions out there, filled with mysteries, romances, and anything different than an angel. You may leave, go, do what you want, but my story has not ended yet. And neither has Charlotte's. I just wish you knew how sorry I am for getting you mixed up in all this junk, mixed up in my story that is indeed a bit annoying at some times. I shall continue, with only one hope, that I can get Charlotte home. Safely.

My name is Gabriel Lucifer Embek. My new name is Xero. Or Xerox. And my mission is to find Cole Crandall, and interrogate him.

-------

I parked my bike inches from the brick coated building, just barely missing a terrible accident. It was all an act. My hood was up, covering all except my pale mouth. I broke the front wooden door down, stepping onto it and entering the first room. It was a sitting room, with a couch, armchairs, and a small coffee table joining them together in harmony, cute _you _might say.

Some one came running into the room, just the boy I was looking for. Wasn't anyone here, watching him? Man, Cid was more irresponsible than I had thought. "Cole." I said, in my coldest, most threatening voice imaginable. He shook in his boots. But only because he had heard of us before. The Organization.

"You scared?" I asked him, keeping that same level of iciness. He stopped shivering, gathering all his courage. He wasn't a wimp, I could tell, he just didn't know….what I could do. As you know, Cole never heard anything about Kingdom Hearts (the video game) he was the girl type, dating, breaking up, and playing sports, the annoying kind. He'd been more fit and in shape than lazy dudes wearing there pajamas while beating Xemnas.

"Chill." I said smoothly, he couldn't be worked up for the job I had in mind for him. "I just want to ask a few questions." I kept the cold in the words, but he seemed to relax. "Just sit. I will not harm you."

He was hesitant, but he went to sit in an armchair, a few feet away from me. I stood back, giving him some room to breath. "Okay. First question. Have you been experiencing any……aches or pains?" I asked, almost choking, it was hard for me to do this. "What kind of question is that?" He demanded, screwing his face up. I sighed. "I'm playing doctor." Sarcastically this time.

His shoulders dropped in a little bit more trust; he wouldn't trust me by the end of this session. "No." He finally answered, crossing his arms. I was puzzled, but continued. "When was the last time you took a shower?" I asked, now pacing. He looked at me funny. "You smell." I said, sniffing the air.

"Like what?" Cole shot back, taking a quick sniff at his nearly cologne drenched blue sweater. "Poultry." I answered, giving him a 'you die' glare. Cole shook his head as if he thought I was crazy. "Poultry doesn't have a smell!" He retorted, on the brink of rolling his eyes. "Well, if they did, they'd smell like you." I growled, trying to silence him. This dude was a bit too talkative for my liking, I liked them scared, and on the edge of peeing their pants from fright. He, was just about the opposite.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you!" I almost yelled, pointing my index finger at him –not the finger you might be thinking of…..forget I said that. He stood. "Then go away!" Cole spat, but I was disappointed, I'd thought he would have had a better comeback than that. A growl roused in my throat, I just about feel my wings at the ready. I had never had my anger trigger the transformation. I wonder if I'd have more control if it happened that way.

My fists were clenched tightly, almost to the point of breaking skin with my finger nails. My face with twisted with anger. It still made me wonder though, what would happen? Could I trigger it intentionally? Maybe that way I could control my unwanted powers. I could try….shake up this little wimp. Yeah….

I closed my eyes, concentrating hard. It felt like my skull would rip down the middle. I could feel it coming, this would work, it wouldn't be a failed attempt. Xemnas would kill me, but I didn't care right now. He could kill me if he wanted to later. My hood flew back, exposing my face. But as soon as that happened, jet black wings grew from my back. I screamed in agony, suddenly everything around me was blurry. I had to stay awake, to stay controlled. I scrunched my eyes shut, fists clenched into an breakable hold.

It felt like all my muscles were ripping at the same time, and my boy strained to stay awake. I wouldn't pass out from the pain, I wouldn't……

It finally stopped, and my palms were bleeding. I was shaking, two giant black wings protruding from my back. My body felt worn out, how would I ever stand? But I soon as I thought that, a rush of strength and power rushed through my veins, now I could lift my weight. My nails had grown longer, and that was why my palms bled, from clenching my fists.

My eyes shot open, now they were an icy blue. I looked up, my vision had improved, no more blurriness. Cole stood there, unmoving, not shocked. I was dumbfounded. Not like I'd show it. But the truth had come out, Cole had seen me before….or he was used to wings just randomly popping out of a guy's back. Maybe he knew the other angel.

I flapped my wings a bit, getting warmed up. A sudden thought passed through my mind. I don't know how to fly. But there were other things to worry about. Where were Cid and the others? Did they come in while I was on the floor?

Who knew? Let's just hope fate doesn't turn against me again and bring Charlotte here. I'd better put my hood up just incase…..

With the black hood covering my face, I stepped forward. "You're really getting on my nerves." I repeated, going back to the same subject we had been on before. "So, _you're _the anti angel, Cid will be very interested in hearing this." Cole said, an evil grin twisting his face up. "Yup, you'd better tell your little nanny so he can save you, cause I'm not gonna go easy on you." I said, smirking, arms crossed. Cole didn't even look the least bit shaken, even if he _had _seen or heard of the anti angel, wouldn't he be a wee little bit scared? No good rumors?

I cracked my knuckles, getting the pleasure of hearing the pops in a row. I flapped my wings a bit, feeling the power of them, it coursed through my veins. I took a deep breath. "What's it then?" I asked, waiting, tapping my foot impatiently. Suddenly Cole darted to the phone, dialing in a number with lightning speed. He had been scared! He was just keeping together. What a coward!

I exited the room slowly, thinking about this flight thing on the way and wondering how much damage would be done if I was caught like this. I went outside, now in full view of bystanders. They gawked. Some of them said things like "that's the thing people said they saw at the Twilight Town mall!" and "the anti angel! Run!" Boring, very old, and over used. I'd heard them all before.

Now I was too late to fly away, a group of people was now rounding the corner. Good thing my hood was up. Did Cole know who I was? I don't think so…..

Oh, and guess who's with them. Life hardly gives me surprises anymore. But, if she hadn't come, what would be the point of this story? Adventures of Charlotte lazing around the castle twenty-four seven? I don't think so. So, I guess it was good she was here, she could mess plans up for comeback boy here. She was good at that, messing things up.

"Look! The anti angel!" Cid yelled, among the little group of rescuers. "Good observation Caption obvious!" I praised sarcastically, clapping my hands lightly. I could afford to be arrogant now. Cid, Yuffie, Leon, Sora, Tami, Riku and Charlotte were in the little group called by Cole, who was walking out of the house right now. I smirked.

"What do you want?" Riku asked, not angrily, but calmly, as if we were having a mature conversation, face to face. Riku was quite mature for his age. Just about the opposite of me. Ooo, we're playing with opposites now!

"I'm trying to find the other angel." I answered truthfully, hardly caring what Xemnas thought anymore. I flapped my wings gently with the breeze, it felt good. I inhaled the cool air, calming my inhuman senses. Everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel their cautious eyes on my every move. In some ways it was funny, in others…..creepy.

I got bored. "Ugh. Can't we do something?" I stepped forward, making them jump. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Make your decision, or I'll leave." I threatened, stepped away from them. Now could Charlotte's anxious eyes on me now. "Please don't go." She begged lightly, getting everyone's attention.

"Charlotte, he's too dangerous. We'll get him another day." Cole said, the ones behind him staying abnormally quiet. Charlotte steamed, her anger finally piling up. "I'm so sick of this!" She yelled, punching Cole squarely in his perfect jaw. He fell to the ground in pain. I burst out in a fit of laughter, and Cole clutching his quickly swelling jaw.

Charlotte was apologizing repetitively, and Cid was inspecting the damage. But Cole body was doing more than reacting to the swelling, and this made me stop laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger! Read next chapter to find out! That'll most likely come out tomorrow. If there are any typos in here –which I'm sure there are- I do apologize, I didn't have time to go over and edit stuff.

R&R!


	11. Angel

M'kay, here to an awesome chapter, I'm so excited for, I think I'll only o Gabe's POV on this one, but I'll let you know if I change my mind during the chapter.

11: Angel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid scanned the surface of Cole's red, swollen jaw, inspecting the hit. Cole began to shudder uncontrollably, his body shaking violently. Charlotte stood back, fear glazing her eyes. "Cole?" I asked timidly, tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear from fright. She was scared, and she was alone. At least for now. That emotion rose up in me again, I clutched my stomach. It resulted with a sweet taste in my mouth, my human instincts were now kicking in. It was utterly annoying.

But thank God, Riku stepped in for me, the emotion did its best to leave, though it still haunted my stomach. Cole was still lurching on the ground, with Leon , Yuffie, Cid, and Sora and Kairi now surrounding him. He stopped suddenly, and the swollen part of his face disappeared, and he stood. It was amazing, no sign of damage whatsoever. I almost gaped. But I kept my mouth shut tight.

Cole came to stand in across from me, still standing next to the others. Then, through a sudden blinding whiteness that seemed to come from around Cole, I heard a scream. Agony. I recognized that scream. That same pain. I had found the angel.

When the light faded away, an angel stood there. A very familiar angel. It was Cole. So he _did _have a purpose in this story after all, who knew? That's why they kept him here. When all light had returned back to the normal sunset of the evening, and I could see everyone clearly, I decided to break the silence. I sighed. "Looks like all the fun's over, gotta go." I said, pulling my hood out a bit farther to make sure no one could see me.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere!" Cole said loudly, figuring now was his time to be brave. When he had all the power on his side. I yawned, stretching my arms, thinking over my flying plan. "You gonna to stop me?" I asked; he was probably the _master _at flying. I suddenly felt Charlotte curious eyes on me, they were wide, questioning. If she found out…..

Cole never answered my question; maybe his comeback was as lame as his stance. "Okay fine. Guess I'll be seeing you later." I said, and on a brink of a thought, decided not to fly away. Instead, I wrapped my wings around myself till I was covered, and made a dark portal, walking into it. That was a good way to stay concealed and not let them know I was from the Organization.

I didn't know much as I appeared in the main white hall in the castle, only that I was probably in big trouble.

My two black wings were still in place, come to think of it, I didn't know how to turn back. I wouldn't be able to mask my identity very well with two large black wings sticking out of my back now would I? That would be a question fro Xemnas. At this point, it was either he'd kick me out of the Organization, or kill me. I really didn't care which one.

"Xero!" Came Axel's voice from down the hall, I could hear the excitement in his tone. Roxas and Demyx were at his side, and he was wide eyed, and gawking. "Can you hear me? Are you out cold?" Axel asked me dumbly, pretending to knock on my head. "Yes to the first one. And no to the second." I answered blandly, pointing a finger at him.

Roxas came up behind me, a mischievous smile printed on his face. I waited for him to kick me or something. Instead, he plucked a feather from my left wing, making me jump. "Ow." I said quietly, biting my lower lip. Roxas and Axel laughed, alerting most of the members in the castle of my arrival. This was what I had been waiting for. Xemnas. He had heard their laughs from his office, and was coming to fix into cries of pain.

Demyx came to stand beside me and Axel and Roxas, as if ready to go into actual combat. Xemnas looked at me sternly. "So, you've mastered the power. Good. Did you find the other angel?" He asked calmly, hands behind his back. I took a second to think about my answer. I could lie to him, and fight Cole behind his back….or, tell him, and face the consequences.

I'd tell him.

Who'd care anyway? Not me. Cole would be in trouble is all, and I'd either die or get a day off in return for finding him.

"I found him." I said, flapping away prying Roxas hands from my sore left wing behind my back. Xemnas looked pleased. "Who is he?" He asked, still calm. "Cole Crandall. He came to this world with that other girl." I answered, careful to leave out Charlotte's name. Xemnas nodded lightly, turning back towards his office once again.

I guess it didn't matter I seemed to be stuck in anti angel form, at least not to him. I wondered how'd I'd sleep with thee things connected to my back. I guess I'd find out.

-----------

I was sent to the doctor, to get my wings checked. I trudged up to him, not failing to not hit him with one of my wings. They were huge, at least twice my size, good thing this checkup room was large. "Undress." Vexen said without turning, his back was to me, he was getting something ready for me. I ripped my torn cloak off, a keeping my tight black pants on I always had on underneath. I kicked my boots off.

"Step on the scale." Vexen said, showing me a large scale, made big for Lexaeus's large frame. I stepped up on it, my bare feet touching the cold metal. I watched the dial go up to one hundred and fifty-four. It was the perfect weight for a person like me who had extra weight attached.

"Good. Step down." Vexen said, writing it down on in a health folder document. I did, going over to stand in the middle of the room. "Now let's see your skin." Vexen said, walking around to my back. The skin around her wings was irritated slightly, needing some sort of ointment Vexen told me. "Or it will get itchy." He rubbed a cold gel onto my back, spreading it around the 'stem' of my one wing, and then moved on to the next.

I waited as he finished his checkup on me; the gooey ointment feeling like it was sinking into my skin. "Now the health tests." Vexen said, leading me out into a hall that was tall and wide enough to be a plane hangar. "We're gonna see how high, how low, how fast, and how slow you fly." Vexen said, writing something else down on the paper.

I nodded, but I wasn't too sure how ell this would go. I jumped into the air, doing it how I thought it would be done. I flapped my wings hard, trying to get the hang of it. But I came crashing down. I fell on my butt, my wings bending to become comfortable when I sat like this. "I'll have to practice more." I admitted, feeling Vexen write something down. "DON'T WRITE IT DOWN!!!"

------------

Bed was tough, but I finally fell asleep, feeling a slight confidence that tomorrow would be better. Maybe Xemnas would even give me a day off. I had to look on the bright side. That was my recent job….

_Darkness, seeking out light. That was my darkness. I was the kind of darkness that looked for light. It was a totally dark, dank, black pit, I couldn't see anything. I kept walked, swiftly jetting through the darkness as if I knew it like an old friend, coming back to visit again. _

_I knew it well. My sickness had awakened it to me. Those days, drowning in darkness. Drowning in what I didn't want….human instincts. It seemed like a small deal, ooo, a little emotion, Gabe deal with it. No. It wasn't that easy. My dreams weren't usually that creative, like this one, just me, thinking in the dark, with no wings, just me. _

_It probably wouldn't last too long wither, and it'd feel like I'd only been sleeping for a matter of minutes. And I'd still be tired in the morning. So I waited the arrival of a new and day. With new obstacles in my way. _

_--------------_

"So, it's official Xero can't eat chicken, turkey, Chocobo, or……Demyx." Axel chuckled, sitting at the breakfast table. I rolled my aching eyes. My eyes burned like they had been open all night, which was very strange, I'd never had that feeling before.

"Ha ha, cause Demyx is a chicken!" Xigbar laughed, just catching on. Axel looked at him, giving him a 'duh man, you're super dumb' look with a shake of his head. Xigbar went silent.

Fortunately, breakfast blew by like a breeze, giving me no challenges. But something made me feel as though more were coming for me, very soon today, I'd probably run into Charlotte again…..aw dang it! How am I supposed to hide these things? She'll know exactly who I am!

I walked into the castle library searching for Zexion. Maybe he could come up with something. He sat in a huge black leather armchair, books surrounding him, and his reading glasses in place. I approached him.

"Zexion?" I asked, peering around his book. Darn it, he was reading up on angels. Good thing the ceiling in the library was very tall, my wings had hardly fit through the double door entrance, and I'd had to bend over. Zexion looked up, almost cracking a smile at my appearance. I was wearing our regular Organization black cloak, but the expression I had on my face with priceless.

"Yes Gabriel?" Zexion asked, deciding to use my real name. Come to think of it, I had forgotten that life, that perfectly perfect life, were no one could transform or have real wings. What if Charlotte never got home? I think I'd still like to see how much they miss us.

"Yeah, um I was wondering, do you have any ideas of how I'm supposed to hide these things?" I asked, folding one wing over my face as I spoke. Zexion chuckled, maybe he had sneaked a peak at my flying training yesterday…..talk about embarrassing.

"I can't think of anything." Zexion said, oh no, he can even think of anything, and this is the Zexion. "But I'll keep reading." He held the book he was reading. The title read: _The oldest of angel tales. _

"Tales? But a tale is a fiction." I protested, angels were real. Zexion looked at me funny for a second. "There's one in here that has the same name as you." He said quietly, holding the book up to face me. "He was the most beautiful of all the angels God used to carry messages and miracles. Its either your parents named you after him and it's just by a bit a irony that you turned out to be an angel too, or they knew it would happen, but I sincerely doubt that last theory." Zexion said, flipping through the book. "Well, this angel is real, but, I'm sure he never had to hide his wings from any nosy girl." I said dryly, crossing my arms.

Zexion chuckled. "Sorry, it doesn't say anything in here about concealing the wings. You'll just have to keep your hood up while your outside the castle." I rolled my eyes, thinking about how hard that would be. I liked to feel the cool breeze on my face. "Anyway, it doesn't look like you'll be turning back into human form, you'd better get more flying practice in." Zexion said, he _had _seen my performance. "Hey! I'm improving!" I retorted, "why don't you try to fly around? Huh Zexion? It's hard."

I turned to leave, but Zexion stopped me. "Your eyes have changed color no?" He asked, staying seated in his comfy chair. I turned slightly. "Yeah. They used to be amber." I turned all the way around this time, flapping my wings a bit. Zexion smirked. "They've changed into blue, more of an icy blue, but that means your eye vision has improved too. I bet you could see for about a hundred more miles or so, you don't have bird's eyes, _angel _eyes. Cole's should change red when he transforms." Zexion said, almost like letting me off a leash, I turned for the door again.

"Oh, and one more thing." Zexion started, stopping me in my tracks. "Cole can still be a human, unlike you. See, when Charlotte punched him, she _touched _him. You know a how a simple touch can trigger it. Cole will still be human most of the time."

"And how about his quickly healing jaw?" I asked, turned my head back to face him. "All angels heal that fast, unless stabbed with a keyblade."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done. R&R and tell me what you thought. I liked it. A lot of information got out on the angels in this chapter.


	12. Maleficent

M'kay, Charlotte's a bit left out now, so I'll do her day in this chapter, from her POV.

Sorry if there are away typos on this chapter, I was dying to get it out quickly.

I hope you like the story so far.

12: Maleficent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after breakfast, and the morning light still existed. Its chill was riveting. I marveled in the morning sun, sketching the trees in the backyard. It was so picturesque. I brought my colored pencils out, feeling the sketch quickly spill out onto the paper, the chirps of birds nearby guiding my hand.

I never saw it coming.

Before I knew it, I was drawing a black feather floating down in the back ground, and a black winged angel leaning up against the tree several yards away from me. I stopped. "Oops." I muttered, not bothering to rub it out. Instead, I closed the book, looking up at the tree. No one was there; it had been a figment of my imagination. I sighed, placing the sketch book on the dewy grass. I leaning against a tree of my own, it kept me invisible from people looking out from the dining hall's large window –hint: Riku.

It was shaded back here, but light peeked through the leaves, making the ground sparkle. Dew reached here, and it would lay itself on the lush grass, waiting for me to shake it off in the morning. I enjoyed being alone back here, but if I had a choice, I would share this place with Anti angel. I knew I should be scared of him, but I'm not, some how, I feel more safe around him. I would go to any length to unmask his face, and meet him. Surely he wasn't all evil.

Cid had a theory, that the Anti angel was a pawn of Xemnas's, I didn't know whether I cared or not. He was probably right. But that didn't matter to me; I knew this, all I wanted to know, was the question I desperately asked myself everyday.

Where was Gabe?

Did he come through the pool at all?

Okay, well, that's two questions, but you know what I mean. I pulled the black feather form my pocket. I had kept it with me, keeping it as a reason to press on. I hadn't used my keyblade in a while; Heartless weren't really much of a deal right now, only bad guys called on their services lately.

I had to face it, Riku would find me soon. Its not that he was annoying, he just worried too much, it was almost cute how his scrunched up with it. Better go inside before it becomes a permanent scowl. I sighed once more, grabbing my sketchbook and raising to my feet. I walked as gracefully as my human feet could carry me, but the main thing was that I made it back to the castle in one piece.

I stepped into the warmly heated dining hall, where Riku was talking with Tami. "Hey guys!" I called, holding my sketch book up a bit. Riku turned, his face wrinkled with worry, it disappeared as soon as he saw it was me. Most of Riku's arrogance from his younger years had faded away, most went with Sora and him defeating Xemnas last year –too bad, he didn't actually die.

Now I wondered what he was like back in his arrogant days, what it would have been like if he was still that way today. But alas, he was as selfless as I would permit. I don't really know why I feel sorry about that completely.

Riku walked up to me, smiling at last. I almost hated to see him frown; all with the world was right now. Without hesitating, he took me in his arms, embracing me tightly. I was mildly shocked, but let his proceed. I hope he didn't realize I was hardly hugging him back. "I was so worried." He said, obviously, there was a red mark on his forehead from the tension.

"Don't be." I said lightly, pushing back gently. "I was fine. Just out in the yard drawing. Chill. I'm right here. How about we go somewhere?" I suggested, a smile appearing on my face without me noticing it, I guess I liked this idea. Riku smiled back, his hands resting on my shoulders. "Just let me go grab my hoodie." I said, darting off happily, sketchbook in hand.

I dumped my book on my bed, running to the closet for my jacket. I felt some one behind me. "Hmm?" I grunted, taking the hoodie off it's neat hanger. It was Tami. "You two have fun kay? Me and Sora are going out to dinner tonight, so, maybe you should keep busy till then." She smiled, arms folded lightly across her chest. I nodded, giving her my real and bright smile. "M'kay. I'll see you guys later!" I called, running out the door.

With my face still turned back to Tami, I didn't notice where I was going, until I bumped into Riku. I looked up, blood rushing to my cheeks. He smiled down at me, and I stepped back, still blushing. He didn't say anything, just took hold of my hand softly, and pulled me to the door.

He wore a jacket too, a yellow hoodie, only _he _could get away with that color. I chuckled to myself, pulling on my own black hoodie. He led me into the gummi hangar, where we took me into a room I'd never seen before. In it were a couple bikes. I immediately felt scared. He was going to drive around on that thing? Grin and bear it.

He was still smiling as he swung his leg over the seat fluidly, patting the spot behind him. My eyes widened a bit further. This made him laugh. "Come on, I'll keep you safe." He reassured, laugh still hanging in the air. I nodded, getting on the bike. I knew exactly where this was going, I knew exactly what I had to do.

Hold on to him.

What if I didn't want to? Did I ever want to be that close to Riku intentionally? Maybe. I thought for a moment, and he started the bike up. It was the kind of bike Cloud Strife rode; only his one was glassy black, with blue streaks down the side. I had to think quick, he was already revving the engine.

On the last thought, I wrapped my arms around him with lightning speed; he chuckled to himself at this. He tore off, leaving a puff of smoke in his path. If I had three words to describe my experience on a motorcycle, they would be: It was fast.

He stopped some where, I didn't know where, I was so disoriented. When he stopped, I felt stuck, my arms wouldn't come off. He turned the machine off, slipping the key in his pocket –with great difficulty thanks to my arm. He turned to me, taking a look at my dizzy expression. He laughed. "Come on Char." He tugged at my arms, unhooking me with assurance in his step. I shook out of myself out of the daze, letting Riku help me off the bike. I still hadn't taken the time to see where we were, but I kept a tight hold on Riku's hand, supporting my frail –from dizziness- body.

I did notice the lighting, it was sort of gray, and something told me we were in Radiant Garden. Riku was smiling brightly, leading me to Merlin's house. The incident with finding out that Cole was the angel had been frightening; I'd tried to forget about it. After what Cid told us, it seemed the touch the warm touch of a female –so it seemed- was what triggered it. I hadn't known my punch had been…..warm.

I cringed at that thought. But we were already in the house next time I looked up, surrounded by everyone. "Oh hey guys!" Yuffie greeted, waving her hand a bit. I kept partly behind Riku, my hand still intertwined with his. Leon and Cid were bent over the computer, and Merlin wasn't in the room. Yuffie looked bored, she sat at a table, playing cards with Cole.

"We detect movement in the old castle." Leon said, turning to us quietly. He expression was a bit worried, though Leon was quite hard to read. "We think she may be back."

------------------

We took Riku's bike up, heading towards the old castle. We had sent ourselves – and by 'we' I actually mean 'we'- I wasn't so bad on the bike now. Of course, we got there quickly, parking at the entrance. This had been Maleficent's hide out in Sora's first adventure. Could she really be so stupid as to come back?

The jury says: Yes –the jury was Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Cole. So we started up the stairs, creeping as silently as possible. Soon, we heard voices. One was Maleficent, and the other was a bit familiar, but not Pete. Pete had been killed off a while ago –because I want him to be dead, I hate that wolf/dog animal.

What a coincidence! And I'm sure he would say the same thing if he knew I was here. I suddenly recognized the male voice. The Anti angel. First, and before we exposed ourselves –if we did- I had to get my facts straight. There were three guys I was supposed to remember when around the Anti angel, including himself.

1. Gabriel

2. Xero –or Xerox

3. Anti Angel dude.

That's all I had to remember, just their existence, it was on my list to find them all. And I had just found the angel. So I listened in on their conversation. Maleficent was the first to speak.

"Are you going to aid me?" She asked coldly, a threat and bribe in her voice –maybe even black mail.

"Yes." He forced out, I could tell he was having trouble with this.

"Good. You know what to do."

I froze, he was coming towards us, he was exiting the castle. They had finished their exchange of words, and now I would be caught, along with Riku. Riku turned quickly to run away, trying to pull me too, but I wouldn't let him. But my mind was all jumbled; maybe I could meet the angel outside the castle. So I followed Riku hastily down the stairs, almost tripping.

When we got behind a corner, we stopped, watching him enter the stairway. As he got o the bottom, I felt my feet moving without my permission, I had stepped forward before I or Riku knew. The angel flipped around gracefully, his wings quickly concealing his entire body. His hood had been up, for as much as I knew, he would probably disappear now if I didn't stop him.

"Please! Stop! I just want to talk!" I pleaded, signaling for Riku to stay put. If Riku interrupted, the angel would fly away, and I be left with just a memory. The angel withdrew his wings slowly, peering out between the feathers first. He had not seen Riku. His wings drew farther and faster back as he saw it was me. I heard him whisper something to himself, though it was inaudible.

"What do you want?" He demanded, obviously trying to mask up some sort of relief in his voice. I wondered what he could be relieved about. "Um…I…" I couldn't finish, I was too preoccupied with his presence. He waited, and I could feel his eyes looking into mine.

"Listen I…." I started again, doing anything that might cause him to stay. I was curious, I wanted to know. "Do you know where Gabriel is?" And that was all I was capable of pronouncing, it was all that came out. His fists clenched, I didn't if I could bear seeing him in pain like this. "Just forget about him! He went away; he didn't actually….._want _to be friends with you!" He screamed.

Every word hit me like a wrecking ball. How could this be? I could be true. Gabe and I had been friends for life. My face twisted in confusion and pain, tears started to ooze from my eyes. I was falling apart. My core. My heart. I fell to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to stay together.

I expected Riku to be coming over to comfort me too in a second, some part of me wanted it, the other didn't. As predicted, I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, but when I looked up, my cheeks blotchy, it wasn't who I thought it would be. He stood over me, his face still masked, closing his wings silently around me. He bent over me. I stopped crying immediately.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said quietly, once I was covered from Riku's eyes. I couldn't see a thing; the angel's identity was definitely unseen to me in here. I felt his warm breath on my neck; he was crouched just behind me. Before I could respond with a question, he kissed me lightly on the cheek, and flew away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am speechless.


	13. Unlucky

I thought about doing chapter 12 over again, only in Gabe's POV, but I deiced against it. Maybe if I get writers block later.

Please Review.

13: Unlucky

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte!"

I knelt there, stunned, his last words ringing in my ears like chorus bells. Riku ran up to me from behind, grabbing my shoulders. "Charlotte! Can you hear me?" He asked, swiveling around to my front. I nodded blankly, reaching a hand up to touch my cheek. I could still feel the imprint from his lips. Riku watched me closely, and he figured it out quickly.

"Oh." He stepped back. I stood up, a blush coming to my face. I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should apologize. Maybe not. I wish I could just make up my mind. Um…..wow. It wasn't that I couldn't make up my mind; it was that I was still in shock by the anti-angel's words. I wondered how long I would be in shock like this. Maybe I should call Tami to come and get me.

"I'm not hurt Riku." I said softly, putting on a smile for him. But we would be if we didn't get out of here. Riku tried to smile back, but he was having trouble, he knew what had happened under _his _wings. Only half though. "Do you want to know exactly what the anti angel said to me under his wings?" I asked lightly, keeping my expression playful. Riku looked as if he was accepting a challenge when he answered. "Yes."

"Okay. I'll tell you if you keep that smile on….till we get home." I said, not afraid to tell him of the happenings. I was happy, at least the angel didn't _hate _me. We jumped onto Riku's bike, and I wrapped my arms around his waist –unwillingly mind you- and rode away.

-----------------------------------------------------

"That old hag! She tricked me!" I exclaimed as I entered the castle. I was getting better at flying, though it had only been a day, now it was late in the afternoon. My little talk with Maleficent had taken longer than I perceived. "I could always back down from our agreement…." No. She could still take hold of Charlotte, I'd do anything to keep her safe. Even go against meet her tomorrow for another meeting to see what she wanted me to do.

That was our agreement. Well sort of, she black mailed me into thinking she had confined Charlotte, and I would do what she wanted or she'd kill Charlotte. It was a dirty trick. And I didn't play dirty. I was neat, strategizing, always well thought out. She would pay. But like I said, I'm glad Charlotte was safe. And I'm glad she didn't know it was me who did that, I think in real life, she'd just about kill me.

I hope she never finds out about who I am.

That'd be the worst part of this nightmare.

No. Her dying would be the worst part.

Her finding out would be second.

As I came into the main hall, I made a dark portal leading to my room; I didn't feel like talking to anyone. And I got my wish, they had all been sent to a meeting –that I wasn't invited to- and I was left alone. For three hours. Who knew meetings could last that long? Oh well, I needed to catch up on sleep tonight anyway.

I wonder if I'll see Charlotte tomorrow.

……

_I opened my eyes, looking around to see where I was. I didn't feel the least bit sleepy, like I had been fully rested, and now I was just getting out of bed. The morning light was bright and sunny, and warm. I could feel it decided to lay on my face, warming my insides up to the last vein. It felt like it went all the way through me. A light warm breeze blew in, and I smelled something coming along with it. A perfume. Quite strong, but not too overpowering. _

_I liked it. So I followed it, stepping through the dewy grass. There was a shade where I was approaching and in it was Charlotte, nestled in by a tree, happily sketching in her book. It made me smile. So I walked out to her, thinking of nothing, except being next to her. She looked up slowly, a smile on her face. But when her eyes rested on me at last, her face inquired me like I was a piece of art at the museum. _

"_Gabe? You're the anti angel? Why didn't you tell me? I've been looking all over for you and-" I cut her off, a bit shocked and annoyed at the same time. With one of my fingers to her lips, I reached to my back, wondering how she had guessed I was the anti angel. _

_Yep. There's some proof. The two huge black wings were fastened permanently to my back, and I hadn't even noticed them as I walked in. Man, I was really growing immune to their extra weight and feeling. "Wait….searching?! You've been running around with Riku! Hardly looking for me!" I said, removing my finger from her mouth and giving her permission to speak. _

"_I was indeed searching! I don't even like Riku! He's just a friend! A good, good friend!" She yelled back, throwing her sketchbook to the side. A scowl imprinted itself upon my expression. I stepped back. I knelt a few feet away from her, still wanting to talk this out. Wait. She was just a dream figure. Oh well. This would be practice. _

"_Listen, you're just gonna have to get over the fact that I'm part angel, cause I'm Xero too." I had a feeling she knew about Xero, so my dream made her come to see things that way….in my dream. "Okay, so you're Xero, Gabe, and the anti angel? That's so unfair." She said, crossing her arms. I chuckled lightly. "Well not really, I play Xero and the anti angel at the same time, so you can call me Xero when you see me." I said, the laugh still in my voice. _

_She turned her head, her face a little lighter than before. "And you can meet me in Twilight Town at the Chinese Restaurant at six." She said, a pleasant smile on her lips. I was stunned, could my mind really come up with something like this for a dream?_

_Charlotte walked away after that, at a slow, human pace, just like she would in real life. She had left her sketchbook. So I flipped through the pages. I sat myself at the bottom of her tree, grazing through quickly only stopping on the ones of me. How long had she owned this book? Back when we lived in the other world? Earth? I would like to know. _

_But first I'd have to find out if this was real. _

I would have to meet her in Twilight Town.

And that was the end of my dream, as I restlessly rolled out of bed, wings unfolding to catch my small fall to the floor. I never touched the ground. My ceiling was tall enough, so I caught myself from falling to the floor.

Demyx slid under me, good thing I was a few feet above ground. "Hey! Good morning!" He said loudly, scooting out from underneath me. I dropped to the floor with a thud. Demyx laughed. "Dude, you were talking last night. It was weird." Demyx said, as I stood up. I froze. "Really? What about?" I asked, pretending not to care. I brushed my cloak off casually.

"Something about a girl named Charlotte, and a cookie."

I sighed with relief; he couldn't prove anything with that information.

I left the room, leaving Demyx standing there. I thought mainly about what Charlotte told me in my dream. Was it real? Maybe I should check it out tonight, I'll slip over to the restaurant and make sure. Yeah. I wouldn't be caught.

-----------------------------------------------------

6:04 pm

-----------------------------------------------------

I slipped off my bike, keeping my hood up. Dusk had not yet come, and the twilight light filtered in through the restaurants blinds. I scooted into a booth. A female waitress came over shortly, Mead note pad in hand. "What would you like to drink?" She asked warily, eyeing my covered face. She knew who I was. She knew I was part of the Organization.

"Hot tea please."

She nodded weakly, running back to the kitchen quickly. I waited, starting to wonder if I shouldn't just leave. It had been a dream, nothing more. What am I to think? She had the same dream? Oh no. If she did, that'd mean she'd know I am the anti angel. And Gabe. I'd better pretend I'm Zexion or something. Now, if you're wondering where my wings are in all of this, it's a _very_ good question.

They're strapped to my back.

Yeah, you wouldn't think I'm be able to sit comfortably _on _my wings, but I did. Though it bent them to a quite hurting point. I had to grin and bear it. I could disguise my voice. I would pretend to be….Saix. Then I would ask her what she knew. Yeah. I like that plan.

But what if she didn't come? What if she hadn't been real in my dream? Then I'd go home. Gladly. There is not a doubt in my mind I wouldn't go back to the castle without feeling utterly relieved. I guess I thought too soon. Charlotte walked in at that moment, looking confused. I felt her eyes sweep over the small crowd of people.

Then they fell on me, turning surprised in a flash. She stumbled over to the booth. The waitress came over at that moment, giving Charlotte a shocked look, placing my tea on the table, and walking away. I grunted, clearing my throat to impersonate Saix. "Sit." I said in a dead, monotone voice, just like Saix's. She sat down, a surprised and slightly sad expression flashing across her face.

"Saix?" She asked, peering forward, trying to see through the shadow of my hood. I sat back against my chair, tilting my head so that the light could not reach my face. I nodded, straightening up. "Where's Xero?" She asked, she had seen the dream last night.

Now I was in mortal danger of being detected, if she had had that dream, some part of her thought I was the anti angel. Which, she _could _just think that her mind's playing tricks on her. Could.

"Why'd you come?" She asked, probably wondering if Xero sent me. I had to think quickly, coming up an explanation as fast as possible. "Well you see, Demyx had this weird thought that you might think we had the anti angel as a secret weapon…." I started, thinking it was lame as soon as it escaped my lips. She looked at me strangely.

"I saw Xero in my dream last night….and he had black wings…." She was very confused now, and she looked as if she thought she would think her being here would be a waste of time. What she didn't know, is ever minute I was away from her, it hurt. She was more than a friend to me. But she could never, ever know that. For I was too mutant and undeserving of her presence.

I suddenly felt a jolt of sickness. I couldn't take it. I flipped a twenty to the table, and stood, quickly making for the door. I ran to my bike, breaking the strap to my wings and letting them loose as I sat down. I flapped them a bit, they were cramped. Then I quickly sped off, feeling the danger, and her eyes on me.

She had seen me. I wondered what she thought then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The anti angel? I thought it was Saix…..or was that Xero? Gabe? Could it have been Gabe? Oh God! I'm so confused.

I fell to my knees, right outside of the restaurant, watching him ride out onto the dark highway.

And that was the last I saw of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like confusion is in the air.

Look, soraluver, please forgive me, Blackchaos is just being judgmental. I'm _really _sorry.


	14. Black Mail

M'kay, I'm sorry last chapter was kind of boring, I apologize, and I want you to read my next one.

Please review.

14: Black Mail

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it home safely, despite the fact I was on the brink of insanity on the way.

Riku had scolded me, I had snuck out, afraid he would force me to bring him too. Riku had been offended greatly when I told him why I didn't tell him. Because if I told him the truth, he wouldn't like it.

As the saying goes, the truth hurts.

I had also told Riku what the anti angel said to me while covered by his wings, and it made Riku question me. I allowed him to tell Cid of the incident, not really caring what they made of it. All I knew was that had not been Saix. It had been the anti angel. But then that led to another question. Who is the anti angel? Is it Xero? Is it Gabe? Is Gabe Xero and Xero the anti angel?

So many questions, yet to be answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at Maleficent's castle at ten the next morning, parking my bike in the usual spot. It was a dull gray color in the skies, and I was in the worst mood possible. After my little "dinner" with Charlotte, I had been sulking for a while. Too many questions, my brain couldn't handle it all. The roar of my bike subsided, and I climbed off, trudging up the crooked stair way.

If there was one word for Maleficent, it would be twisted. Her entire castle was breaking down, and her powers were almost dead. Yet she still continued to do evil. It's called retiring. I guess that never crossed her ancient mind. Well anyways, I was supposed to meet her today to talk about my mission she had for me.

We had had a deal. Though it was a false. She had tricked me into thinking she had Charlotte, I wouldn't fall for that one again any time soon. As I entered the castle, I could feel her eyes on me, she was probably using her "crystal ball" to watch me. A quick thought made me wonder if she could read my mind too. But that would be utterly ridiculous. In the meantime, I had a witch to converse with.

"Good morning Gabriel." She pronounced my name with extra coldness. I nodded to her, not bothering to bow. A thin stringy boy walked up to her side, wearing a black cloak. I raised one eye brow. "I'd like you to meet my new advisor William." She said, gesturing to the tall boy. I smirked. "Good. You could use one."

She wiped her fake smile off, giving me a cold look in response. "Ha ha, you are indeed _very _funny." She said sarcastically, this opened up one of her sides I had not known. Her sarcastic side. I suddenly wondered how far I could stretch this side open. It would make Maleficent more fun to make fun of.

"We are here to discuss my job, no?" I asked, trying to calm her down. Not that there was anything _to _calm. She nodded once, waving away the boy. I waited, crossing my arms. "I want you to rid me of the Angel. He is in the way of my plans. And I have found out –from my own resources- that you have figured out that I have not captured your little girlfriend. You listen, I will confine her if you do not complete this task." She threatened, walked up to me, I could smell her repulsive breath from where she stood.

It was sickening.

I almost fell into a wretch from its stench. When was the last time she brushed? Ew. I bit back a smile and a laugh as she backed away, pondering the forced expression on my face. "You find this threat funny?" She asked menacingly, her face going blank. I shook my head calmly, then straightened up a bit. "I'll do your requested task. How much time do I have?" I asked, letting out a little sigh with the words.

"As much time as you want." I relaxed a bit; maybe I didn't have to do this at all if that were the circumstances. Knowing Maleficent, there was a catch. "But the longer you take, the more likely I'll grab your little girlfriend from her castle."

Duh. That much was obvious.

"Kay." I replied, turning to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Char?"

"Yes Riku?"

I sat in my usual place in the back yard, sketching a picture of both angels, with the black winged one's back facing me, his face unknown. Sketching wasn't going to get him out of my mind. But who knew? Maybe I wanted him there.

"Tell me about your friend Gabe who got lost." Riku ordered softly, as if it was an order I could refuse easily. I sighed a bit, thinking back. "We've been friends for a long time, probably back since elementary. As predictable, our mothers met at the grocery market, and have been friends ever since. After that, me and Gabe were fast friends, doing pretty much everything together, not as anything more than friends of course. He didn't even care he was teased for being around me so much."

I stopped at that.

Riku waited, turning to me in concern. "And? What happened after that?" He asked gently, his two brow knitting together. I sighed, swallowing hard. "He started to break away from me in high school, I was oblivious to what was happening behind his mask of indifference. Actually, he was embarrassed by me, some of the guys in his class must have poisoned his mind into thinking I liked him and he shouldn't be hanging around me if he didn't feel the same way.

"When I heard the rumor, I was stunned, hardly believing he could even consider that. We were just friends, up until that point. After that, we were, just acquaintances at the most, we didn't talk at all, I didn't even try to reason with him. I had given up. I mean, don't get me wrong, we were best buds, but I thought he really felt this way, and that I should give him some space to live without me.

"Did I mention we had been super close friends? It broke my heart that he was embarrassed of me. But I let him go, feeling he really wanted this……but I was wrong. About a month later, I overheard some of the guys talking about their little trick. Though it hadn't been too much of a scandal, it had caused a huge uproar in the school; everyone had known we were awesome friends."

I paused again, taking a deep breath. Riku waited patiently, watching my face mold into pain.

"That day, after I heard they had planned it all…..after all the pain I had been through over this……I blew up. I interrupted their little meeting just seconds after they had said it. They were scared of me. For real, scared that I had found out. But the fright vanished quickly from their faces. They started to question me. 'And who's gonna believe you?' They demanded, nasty looks flitting across each of their faces.

"I was speechless, but knew, maybe, I could convince Gabe. We had been best friends! Something like this couldn't have broken our friendship so easily! So I marched back to Gabe, cornering him right outside his house after school. 'Gabe! It was a bad rumor! I would never think of you like that! We're just friends! Best friends! Remember all the tings we did together?' I had asked him, the pain was shown obviously across my face, and this made him listen. 'I would never, ever think or say that! They lied to you, I overheard them!' He had relaxed, placing his bag lightly on the sidewalk. And then, he embraced me, ever since then, we've been better friends than ever.

"It all really worked out in the end." I finished, smiling softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But later did _I _find, I felt that way towards her. I had never known I could feel this way about my best friend. I suddenly regretted ever shunning her that month, and I suddenly remembered the pain I had felt that month. What a painful month indeed.

It was all gone. That time I thought she was into me, but actually wasn't, does that mean I have no chance now? Will she fall for Riku? Will she fall for a normal guy? My answer: Yes. How could she love some one as so hideous as me? So, abnormal. Oh how I wished none of this had ever happened.

My life was ruined. And only the truest of medicines could heal it.

I will _never _be normal again, while Riku's normal all the time. If you ask me, a normal guy is more attractive. But that's just my opinion. Charlotte would have to be crazy, to ruin her life by noticing me more than she already does. But truly, without her, I find no need in my life. I guess there's always the job of protecting her, I could do that.

"Xero! Xemnas wants you." Axel said, stepping inside my room. I nodded, getting to my feet. "I'm coming."

--------------

"So, you're working for Maleficent now."

I nodded once, nonchalantly sat in a chair, with my feet hanging over the arm. Xemnas did not take notice to my position, which I considered a fail in my plans. "Hmm, what does he have you doing?" Xemnas asked in his deep, cold voice, not even turning to look at me. I sighed lightly, picking some dirt from my boot as I answered. "Murdering the light Angel." I said casually, as if it was what I liked to do on the weekends.

Xemnas said nothing then; he just stared out at Kingdom Hearts, fists coming together behind his back. I scratched my head absent mindedly, moving uncomfortably as I felt my wings conspicuously behind me. I flapped my right wing a bit, knocking a book off his shelf. I smirked at the thud sound it made as it hit the floor.

"Do as she tells you. I don't care what happens to the light Angel. He is of no importance to me." Xemnas said, finally turning to me. I gaped, a big 'what?!' written clearly on my face. He raised one small, silver eye brow at my expression, but carried on. "You see Gabriel, I'm using you." I didn't feel surprised at this statement, as it was quite obvious, he was using all of the members walking around outside this office.

"For what?" I asked, though I didn't really care _what _he used me for, I hardly ever listened to his missions and orders as it was. "I mean, I'm not even a nobody." Now it was Xemnas's turn to smirk. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." He said quietly, almost inaudibly. "Why?"

"Because, you _are _a nobody, do you want to know who your somebody is? But the strangest thing about you is, your somebody is still alive. And you two are able to be in the same place at the same time without interference. _That's _why I'm using you." I was shocked. I mean, shouldn't I know if I was a nobody?! Shouldn't I know if I had a somebody? How could this happen if I lived on Earth before this? Am I even from the world that I was in before this?

My guess would be: Probably not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done. Please review, I could use every little bit of encouragement to continue this story. Sorry this is out so late, I was procrastinating.


	15. Procrastinate

I don't have much to say, so you're just going to have to go on without me, while I go watch a movie with my brother.

Movie time!

15: Procrastinate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hadn't really thought about it much……about the truth that is. It was something I kept locked away, almost not caring what I or anyone else thought of it. The truth, was locked up, in a safe even the keyblade bearer couldn't open. The truth, was that I wasn't from this world. The truth, was that I wanted the anti angel more than I or anyone else knew.

"Charlotte!" Tami called to me from down the hall, stopping me in my tracks. I turned, smiling lightly. "Yep Tami?" I asked, a skip in my step. Whether I liked it or not, I felt lighter. Happier. Able to inhale deeply without it hurting my lungs. More than content. There were so many ways to describe it, I couldn't think of them all, but those were just a few.

"Guess what?" She asked brightly, a big smile fastened to her face. I answered unexpectedly, wondering what I'd get in return. "What?" She frowned a bit. "I said guess!" She ordered playfully, her smile returning. This girl was obviously exciting for something. It must have to do Sora. "You are Sora are going on a date?" That as the best I could come up with. But she took that as a real answer, and she begged for more. "Yep. But that's not what I so happy about." She walked next to me, arms swinging gently at her sides.

"What?! You're not happy about that? Something must be wrong!" I stopped abruptly, frantically feeling her fore head for extra heat. But she only laughed. This made me step back, the laugh was so….true. I didn't think I had heard anything so true in a while.

"You and Riku are going on a double date with us!" She finally spit out, shaking my shoulders lightly. I stared blankly at her, shocked and bemused at the same time. Did I want this? I would have to figure that out myself.

Tami looked at me, her expression changing. "See, I knew they should have asked you first." She said, her smile disappearing. She stepped away from me, her hand to her chin, thinking. "No! It's okay!" I answered quickly, not thinking about my own feelings about it first. "When is it?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

Tami turned to me, now pondering my face, wondering if I was faking this. "Tonight at six. They're taking us to a small Italian restaurant in Radiant Garden." She answered finally, still watching me carefully. "Great! Tell them I'll be there!" I said briskly, still unsure of myself. But I kept on walking, going back to my room, trying to convince myself I wouldn't blow up into a million pieces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been lately?" Axel asked, as I sat down at our lunch table. I shrugged, taking a huge bite out of my sub. Axel waited for a real answer. "Everywhere." I said, stuffing a potato chip in so that my mouth was full for the next question. Axel raised one eye brow, obviously deciding not to believe me. "Oh come on! I'm telling the truth! But I'll give you more details, only cause I'm nice." Axel waited.

"I've been to Twilight Town in the Chinese restaurant, and in Radiant Garden at Maleficent's old castle." Now, I meant old, as in old, decrepit, falling apart piece of junk that castle was. Not that she still didn't live in it.

Axel took this as an answer, and went back to his sandwich, forgetting my hesitation with the question. Lunch didn't last too long.

Thank God for that.

I still had more questions to come from Demyx, who knew what he'd throw at me next.

I sat in my room, thinking about what was on the to do list for today. Xemnas hardly ever gave me missions; maybe I should just go and do some recon on my own. That sounded good to me, I could spy on Charlotte for one day, see how she reacted around Riku. Yeah. I like it….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

5: 55 pm

--------------------------------------------------------------------

If anything had happened until five, I would have gladly written it down, but sadly no. So I jumped on my bike. It was a bit gray in the skies as I arrived in Radiant Garden, the dark had not yet hit. I parked my bike a couple blocks away from the actual restaurant, afraid she might recognize it. So I crept up to the corner of the building, watching as two girls exited the side of a red Porsche, one giggling with excitement. The other girl, looked extremely unsure about the whole ordeal, and shrugged Riku away us he tried to take her shoulder in next to him.

No contact.

Was that a sign?

They entered the restaurant, both Charlotte and Riku feet away from each other. Now it was time for my disguise. Since my cloak would be too conspicuous, I had grabbed something from Demyx's box of outfits and costumes, in hope this would mask me. In the end, I hadn't even picked out a real costume, just a pair of regular clothes and hair dye.

I picked a normal dirty blond for my hair, though it was obvious I had dyed it, and a dark navy blue v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and a tan trench coat to top it all off. I needed to the trench coat to hide the huge lump on my back, which was my two wings strapped there. I pulled my trench on, fixed my hair so it would be…..normal, and walked in.

I picked a spot several yards away from them, but found I could easily pick out their voices from everyone else's. A cute waitress walked up to my table, smiling sweetly at me. "What would you like to drink?" She asked, tucking a small lock of her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. Some small little sense inside of me went off in alarm. It was plain to see, she thought I was cute. Not that I cared, I had my eyes on some one totally different.

"I'll take a Coke." I said, returning her smile, only with less sweetness. She jotted it down, and walked away, a sort of humanly skip to her step. As soon as she was out of sight, I turned back over to _their _table, eyeing them watchfully. "What do you want Char?" Riku asked her nicely, trying his best to smile through her barrier she had made between them.

Sora and Tami sat very close to each other, giggling behind a menu. Charlotte put on a little smile for Riku, trying to remember what she had first wanted…..if she wanted anything.

"I think I'm going to get the lasagna." She answered with a smile. But there was something behind that smile, a sort of, weight. She was planning to tell him something tonight. I could see it in her eyes. But what would it be? Does she really love Riku instead of me? Maybe I'm just a love-struck fool. Maybe she never really ever let it cross her mind.

I'm being dumb. I'd better see what happens before I go charging out of the restaurant like always, I had to wait. But I wanted to dig out that weight she had, I wanted to know what it was. More than anything at the moment. Wait. It was going to be a long night. I looked up suddenly, feeling some one walking towards me. The waitress. She had my drink. She smiled again, setting the drink down in front of me. "Have you decided what you want to order?" She asked politely, bringing out her note pad. I hadn't thought about that at all. I took one glance at the menu, taking the first thing I saw in the dinner section.

"I'll take the ravioli."

She nodded, writing that down too. "Kay, call me if you need anything else." And with hat, she set the basket of bread sticks she had had against her arm, and walked away. I sighed a bit, taking a sip of Coke. I wasn't really hungry at all, but I had to keep covered here. I swiftly brushed more hair over my right eye, and turned back to Charlotte.

She was laughing now.

I had missed the joke, but the remnants of it still hung around them. "Oh Sora, that joke was actually funny!" Riku laughed, his and everyone's laughs dying down after that. My waitress walked up to their table, oh no. The same waitress who had taken my order, Charlotte could get any information on me through that teen bopping girly girl waitress.

I listened in as the girl took all of their drink orders. As soon she walked away –with more words to Charlotte than necessary- Charlotte snuck a peek over at me. I turned quickly away. Regretting not grabbing the makeup kit Demyx had had in the chest, Charlotte could still recognize my face. I had to think of a plan quickly. So I got up to go to the bathroom.

On a stroke of luck, I got the bathroom to myself, and on another stroke of luck, I found some purple eye shadow and black eyeliner in my trench coat pocket. I put the eye liner on, this would make me look like the Goth/punk I had once been back in Earth. Then I carefully placed the purple eye shadow under my eyes, making me look instantly tired.

Perfect.

So I walked back out to my table, congratulating myself on the makeup escape. I didn't think the waitress would like me much once she saw me now. I looked back over at Charlotte's table, to see her staring at me, she had seen me leave and come back. But she had never seen my face. So once she saw my face all tired, she turned away quickly, intimidated by my stern look.

The waitress then came back with their drinks, distracting Charlotte briefly. Back she would be back, searching for the familiar part in my face. I grabbed a bread stick quickly, chewing on the end with haste, pretending to do something else. Anything else.

But then I felt some one's eyes on me. Again. She wasn't going to give up that easily. I stuffed the rest of the bread stick in my mouth at last, just as my waitress came with my food. I swallowed quickly, clearing my throat of any debris. "Thanks." I said darkly as she came to my table, trying to act along with my new makeup. When she looked at me, I saw her face light up a bit more.

What?! I thought this would scare her away! Oh, I guess I didn't see that before.

It was at that moment I realized she had skull earrings, thick eyeliner, dark red lipstick –that resembled blood- and a red tie around her neck. I guess I had grown used to this style. I hadn't noticed it before. Great. She probably thought more of me now. So much for my disguise. She placed my dinner on the table, along with a napkin enclosed set of silverware.

I grimaced, now I would have to fake eating this stuff. Well, to look on the bright side, I could think: I haven't had real good food in a while, Xaldin's a horrible cook!

There was that, so I dug in as she walked away. The food was good, but that didn't distract me from what I was supposed to be doing. So I wiped my mouth, and turned slightly back to their table, eyeing Charlotte out of the corner of my eye. I listened carefully, trying to tune out any other voices.

"Char?" Riku asked uncertainly, turning to her with a serious look of concern on his face. "Yeah?" She asked, finally looking away from me. "What am I to you?" I choked on my sip of Coke. Charlotte took this question as a surprise too, and she tried her best to keep her voice level.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do I think of you?" I asked in confusion, wondering if I had heard him right. The strange man in the corner table still intrigued me, but this had caught my undivided attention. Riku nodded, giving a quick glance over at the talking couple across from us. I swallowed, but it was time to get the truth out.

I couldn't live by a lie, of liking or not liking Riku, even I had to figure this out, right here, right now. I thought hard, but tried not to make it sound like I had taken a long time to answer the question. "Riku, we're just friends. I can't return any more feeling then that. I mean, I wanna be really close friends, but nothing more. Best friends if you will. Please don't take this the wrong way, I just think of you more as a brother, a good, good friend."

Riku raised an eye brow, and put an evil smirk on.

"What about Gabriel?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouch. R&R.


	16. Escape

I sincerely wish this chapter meets your expectations, and hope you enjoy yourselves.

Reviewing does help me to press on, so I encourage you onward.

16: Escape

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do I think of Gabriel?" She asked, clear shock on her face. At that moment I fell off my chair, thankfully, I caught myself with my arm, but most of the people saw my slip. Including Riku. "Who are you?" Riku asked rudely, recognizing part of my face. It didn't matter to me anymore; I had to get out of here before Charlotte caught me.

I slapped a fifty to the table and ran out of the restaurant swiftly, hardly making a sound. But everyone saw me. I slid my leg over the leather bike seat, turning the key in the ignition immediately. But something stopped me. A cold, wet drop hit my cheek, alerting me of the weather. Snow. It started to fall lightly, staining my trench coat with wetness.

The air suddenly had more of a chill, and Charlotte and Riku ran out into it, to see me sitting on my bike, almost covered in snow flakes. I stared up into sky, snow hitting my eye lids as I paused to take in the crisp cold air. I felt some one approach me. I suddenly wished I had brought a black hood, my eyeliner was smearing. But it didn't matter, it still masked my appearance.

"Who are you?" Charlotte echoed Riku's words, walking up to me. "Are you stalking me or something?"

I looked at her, for the first time without a hood in a while –except in my dream. My eye brows scrunched gently together and I looked at her with longing before I could stop myself. I wanted to reach out and touch her, to make sure I wasn't seeing deceiving illusions, but I couldn't. She was real, and that meant I shouldn't be here.

Without saying a word, I tore my trench coat off, and revved the bike's engine. Then I rode away, speeding with absolute precision. I was sure I had left her breathless, standing in the snow, with a speechless Riku standing several feet behind her.

But I had not fulfilled my intended purpose for being there.

I had to know the answer to that question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there, shallowly breathing, like a rasp, holding a tan trench coat. It was warm, still clinging his scent. Sora and Tami came out of the restaurant then, after quickly paying the money. "What happened?" Sora asked, glancing over at me. Tami rushed over to my side, shaking me lightly with her firm grasp on my shoulders.

"Charlotte!" She yelled in my ear. But it was distant, they all were, I was far away, I was on the back of his bike. I was riding away, and her yell was only a muffled scream, trying to alert me of my doings. I should have jumped on. I should have when he stopped to look up at the sky. If only I had not been mesmerized by his presence, I could have got on.

I would not be here with shaking me Tami, speechless Riku, and questioning Sora. I would be with him. But alas, I was not. I only had a coat as a memory, which mean he didn't totally hate me, he wanted me to remember him. Or maybe he had just been too warm in his coat. Thinking back, what was that huge lump on his back? Oh yeah, his wings, he was hiding them.

So it was the anti angel.

It was hard to tell anymore, I was so focused on him, it had to be one guy. Xero was the anti angel, I knew that. I just had to find Gabriel. But wait, Xero said that Gabriel didn't want to be friends with me anymore, so he _must _know Gabe! He could tell me where he is! I don't care if Gabe doesn't want me or not, I just want to make sure he's safe.

Before I knew it, Tami was pushing me gently into the red Porsche, sliding in with me in the back seat. Riku took his place in the driver's seat, and he revved the cold engine to get it going, then he turned to me. I had been gazing into space, it didn't even look like I was conscious. Riku looked concerned for my health.

"I know just how to fix this." He said, nodding a bit and turning to Sora. The conversed several words, and then Riku drove off onto the highway, were I thought more of Xero.

Only the strangest of things happened to me, and this would be counted with them. The strangest of luckiest things. As I stared out the window, my eye caught something, and I almost gasped at5 the sight. Eagerly, I gazed out the window at him, as he sped oh so gracefully on the road, who knew some one could be so direct and lithe.

He leaning over the engine of his bike, goggles in place, driving quickly. He had not noticed us yet. So I took my time taking in his appearance. So he had blond hair, liked black eyeliner, he was tired, pale, and built from fighting. The muscle on his arms was glistening with moisture, the snow still falling around him.

Until this moment, I had not realized what he was wearing, even though we were going at a very hasty speed, I could him clearly. It was a black sweater that came to his elbows –but he had rolled it up more- and he wore blue jeans, perfectly normal. Except for the enormous lump on his back, which mad him look like the hunch back of Notre dame. With a one swift tear, he let his wings lose, and they made his bike lift slightly into the air as they caught wind.

With his wings out, he grabbed people's attention, including the people in my car. "Geez, he's following us." Riku said darkly, as I felt a jolt of wishing. I wished he would follow me, talk to me, tell me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the cool air join with my wings, and they faded into the black background of space. I inhaled the freezing air, my sweater now damp –almost soaked- from the snow falling around me. It had quickly coated the road, slicking it was black ice. Who knew space highways could get icy so fast? Let alone get icy.

I glanced over at the car next to me, immediately recognizing it. Oh no. The snow was so wet, I could _feel _my eyeliner running down my face, it probably looked as if I was crying black tears. Oh no times two. My hair dye wasn't water proof. I hadn't checked the weather report –yeah me the Anti angel, Organization member, and sword fighter, checking the weather report, sounds weird to me too.

Her eyes were on me, scanning my every movement, it was unnerving. I leaned forward on my bike, pressing my chin against the glossy black finished lightly, just so I could use a burst of gas to fly ahead. Her stare was more painful than the biting cold snow flakes hitting my pale arms.

My bike flew forward, passing many cars, until I was out of sight, far ahead of her human eyes' range. I felt safe now, and I exited onto the narrow space road to The World That Never Was.

-----------------

This world was much warmer, kind of like a cool autumn's night, made seemingly cold by the white light that illuminated from the castle far above. Whereas it was warmer down in the pits of the dark alleys, it felt….safe. Nobody could reach me here. Down here, only the lowest of lows rested, it was where I figured I should be.

While my Somebody roamed through the brighter worlds, taking my place, taking my life, my treasure, my wants. And I know you still don't know who he is, whoever you is, you shall not find out yet, not until Charlotte does, not until I need you to know. As if I'll ever need you to. As if I'll ever need Charlotte to know.

I don't want any of you to know.

It's a dark secret, to be kept in the crevices of the world. It shouldn't even be kept in there, it didn't deserve it. But how could an 'it' deserve anything? How could_ I_ deserve anything? That was still a question only God knew; he was the one that held my future, my pain, my love. It was all up to him.

I entered the white castle, not paying attention to the rude remarks I got from Xaldin and Larxene on the way. I looked like some one had run me over with their Semi truck, and dumped a ton of water on me afterwards. I was wet, eyeliner and eye shadow ran down my face, the dye had come out of my hair, and my face was tender from the wind whip.

I jumped into the shower.

The hot water stung my freezing skin, and it turned an even darker red than last, its surface irritated. Now, another question that might come to mind while I'm in the shower from you might be: What about his wings?

Yeah well, on the contrary to what you might be thinking, feathers can get wet, though they do not dry as easily as regular skin would, they can get wet. And my wings' huge frame allowed me to get a bigger shower. That was good at least.

I got out, quickly dressing into a pair of 'pajamas' or whatever you'd call a cotton pair of smocks. They were black. Just like the cloaks. Not that I cared, I was tired, able to sleep for a good amount of time now, despite the immense wings protruding from my scapulas on my back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlotte?" He'd better be careful; I wasn't in a good mood right now. Dear Riku, always pushing me off the edge. He would pay someday, whether he wanted it or not. "Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth. I trudged out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me, he stood by the door. He had been waiting while I changed into more comfortable clothes than the ones I had worn to our little outing.

He noticed my change of mood, decided to grin and press forward. "You never answered my question at the restaurant." He pointed out, leaning against the door frame. I bit my lip, actual worry crossing my expression. He waited patiently.

"Well, I can't exactly…" Thankfully, Tami interrupted with Sora. They walked into the room, holding hands, and making sounds of laughter. "Sora! You're so weird!" Tami exclaimed as he dived in to kiss her on the cheek. I smirked; this meant my conversation with Riku was over. Riku stood there, speechless, shocked by their random intrusion. But I was happy, and I left Sora and Tami to talk and enjoy themselves.

Once I made it out the door, I bolted away; very afraid Riku might follow me. I ran as fast as I could manage, turning to leave out the door that led to the flourishing back yard. I heard no sound coming from the direction I had been in, so I took it as he had not seen me.

No moon hung in the sky as I sat down at my tree, just the stars, and an occasional shooting one. New moon. It was beautiful. The air was cool, easy to breathe in, and simply clear. But I couldn't help feeling like I was…waiting for something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! My sis wants on now! See ya'll later! R&R.


	17. Counsel

Thanx for all your reviews, it's really encouraged me to press forward. I know I have taken small things from other books –The Megalamoose pointed this out to me, and I laughed- but I promise I won't do it again, and will stay to _my _story's plot line.

Typos are my specialty, as I try to get this out fast, I can't wait for you guys to read it…..though this chapter is a bit on the boring side…..

Remember to Review.

17: Counsel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems you have been taking your good old time." A cold, female voice inquired, placing her green finger tips together, contemplating something. I nodded once, taking a breath of air, and shifting positions on the hard stone floor. "I'd be careful if I were you……and get the job done today." She finished with an even colder look, turning, and walking slowly away.

Maleficent always took her threats seriously, but I didn't. She was a lying old bag of bones; I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her. I crossed my arms, scanning my brain for ideas to wriggle out of this. As long as Riku watched over Charlotte –which I'm sure he would- she would be fine, and I could think of a plan.

Riku stuck to that girl like snot to a wall –and Charlotte was a pretty wall, I'd say she was a sky blue. I shrugged, leaving down the set of warped stairs. Unfortunately, Maleficent's 'advisor' followed me down to my bike. "You really should listen to her." He insisted, as I swung my leg over the motorcycle's leather seat.

I chuckled under my breath. "Everything'll be fine, I'll figure something out before her intended timer is up." I smirked smugly, giving the bike a burst of gas, it roared to life. Will doubted this, and stood back, out of the way of fumes. I drove away, leaving a plume of gray smoke in my wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about ten in the morning, and it's mist hung in the back yard, no clear skies today. Tami walked up to me, deprived of Sora she had resorted to hanging out with me –which she didn't mind, we got along fine. "Whadda ya wanna do?" She asked brightly, almost the opposite of the day it was outside.

I thought for a moment, thinking of something _besides _what _had _been in my mind. "How about we go down to The World That Never Was? They have a coffee café in there." I suggested, hand to my chin. Tami considered it for a instant, looked uncertain. "Why'd you wanna go somewhere so……dark?" She asked, replacing her hands on her hips.

I shrugged, thinking about stealing Riku's motorcycle. "Don't know, but coffee sounds good doesn't it?" I asked, using my 'come on Tami, you know you want to' stare. "Do they have other drinks as well?" She asked, as rain began to fall silently outside. We stood in the colonnade, watching the sky for abrupt changes in the weather.

I nodded to her, they had hot cocoa, milkshakes, smoothies, chocolate milk, and much more, coffee was just what a lot of people usually came for. But that wasn't the main reason why I went there sometimes, I did because the soft patter of rain on its roof was comforting, and that was exactly what I need right now. Comfort.

So we hopped into a silver BMW, Tami taking her requested place behind the wheel, turning it on immediately. She cranked up the heat, stuck a Three Days Grace CD in, and flipped the Bass switch up to super loud. Didn't mind, just sat back, enjoying the boom of the music through the stereo speakers. Mickey liked to travel fancy -that was his excuse to Minnie for getting such spiffy cars –he didn't find gummi ships dignified enough.

Tami drove along quickly, her lips moving quietly along with each word in the songs, she knew all the words. Then our car came to the narrow exit on the highway, and we turned onto it.

I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling, that only the worst waited for me at the end of this road, that I could be in mortal danger. But as Tami took a sharp and fast turn, I changed my mind; it was just Tami's driving that scared me.

We finally stopped in front of the café, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Relief for a couple reasons: one, I was still alive from Tami's reckless driving, two; my feeling of danger had passed. I exited the car –rather ungracefully, I more like stumbled out- and closed the door behind me.

Tami smiled genuinely, flipping the music off and taking the key out of the ignition. She stepped around the car, coming to stand next to me. "Press onward." I said, pushing her in front of me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" A shrill voice hit the air, breaking it in half.

"I'm not sure….but wherever she is, Riku's not with her." A timid male voice answered, checking a screen with Riku's status on it. The cold female nodded, walking over to her place to watch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xero! Where've ya been? I haven't seen or heard anything form you in ages." Axel said, matching my pace, as I headed for the front door. I stopped, sighing a bit. "I've been busy." I said plainly, turning back to the door. Axel caught my shoulder, trying to duck away from wings. "Listen…Axel, I need to go." I said, pushing my task –ordered by Maleficent- out of the way, along with Axel, and stepped out into the rain.

No one followed me, I was sure, and I jumped onto my bike, sticking the key in simultaneously. It roared to life with some gas, and I turned it, driving away out into the dark, rainy, cold evening.

-----------

Yes, noon had come and gone quickly, and now it was at least four with black skies, of course, I was still in The World that Never Was, where black skies would always be present. I finally came to a stop, in front of a little coffee café. How it was so strange, I kept bumping into her. At least Tami was with her. But that wasn't enough protection, she needed more.

I pulled my hood up, parking my bike on the curb, thinking over a small plan I had made up several minutes ago.

"Charlotte!" I called, tossing her my phone. She looked up, and just on the brink of it hitting the ground she caught it, maybe she hadn't been so enthralled in my appearance, she would have caught it earlier. She looked up at my masked face, trying to uncover my identity by listening to my voice extra hard. But I had masked that too.

"Call Riku to come and get you guys, I don't want you here alone." My plan was not working out the way I wanted it too, but whatever. Tami stared at me, her expression insulting. "Who are you to boss her –or me- around?!" She argued, though Charlotte had already dialed in the phone number. Charlotte was desperate; I could see it in her shaking hands as Tami continued to scold me.

She wanted to know who I was. Badly.

It was all in her body movements, all so…..shaken, and abrupt. Maybe she would listen to me this time. But just before she pressed send, my hand rested gently on her readied thumb, silencing both girls immediately. "I've changed my mind." I said quietly, only loud enough for either girl to hear. The cashier looked suspiciously over at us.

"I'll take you home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riku's POV**

-------------

"Mickey says that the BMW is gone, no note." I said, clicking my phone shut. "Where could they be?" Sora asked worriedly, regretting ever coming out here. It hadn't been a great day to come and have guy time. There _was _no time for guy time, too much to do, how could we nto see that? How could we not see that those girls needed constant protection? How could Charlotte not see I loved her?

Oops, that last one wasn't meant for your ears.

Forget it; I have to get back to the castle.

Me and Sora had gone out to Destiny Islands, it felt weird, Kairi not being here. I feel half empty. I had always hoped Charlotte could fill that half, but I wasn't sure, she'd never let me try. "Come on Riku! We need to get a move on!" Sora called over his shoulder, hiding his anxious face from me. I knew all too well that that stupid anti angel would show up, he seemed like he was magnetized to Charlotte, it ticked me off.

I jumped into the gummi ship with Sora –cars couldn't get off of islands too well- and took my place in the passenger's seat while Sora drove us off of the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Charlotte's POV**

---------------

I rode in our BMW, feeling the thick air hard to breathe in. The anti angel was driving, his wings folded behind him. And Tami sat in the back, pouting while he took her place behind the wheel. He was speeding way past the limit, buzzing by accurately and _very _quickly past other innocent drivers.

I clung to the bottom of the seat, feeling the G-force even as there was a wind shield in front of me. Tami was upset, just at the fact she hadn't gotten to drive home, her Three Days Grace CD still in the player. "Can I at least listen to my music?" Tami snapped, reaching forward. The elegant angel shook his head, touching Tami's hand so she would draw back. "I don't like Three Days Grace." He said simply.

I was shocked, how'd he know that was in there?

No really, is that possible even for an angel?

In the most shortest amount of time, we were at the Gummi hangar, parked by Riku's motorcycle. "Here." The angel got out, climbing onto Riku's glossy bike. "I'll see you later. Keep safe, and stay near Riku and Sora, they'll protect you." Then he shot off, without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gabriel's POV**

--------------

Glad that's over, now I have some tracking to do. So I exited onto the highway that led to Radiant Garden, thinking about doing a background check-up on this _pure_ angel dude. So much for pure, he seemed utterly cruel when I last met him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against the warm arms pulling her back. They stuffed her into a ship. Tami sat, tied up, in the back seat of her BMW, trying to get out. A cold, voice laughed maniacally, her shrill tone ringing through the large hangar. The boy named Will stuffed a sock into Charlotte's mouth, and wrapped a blind-fold over her eyes. She got one last look at him, and his face was…..regretful. Could he actually feel bad for this?

"That's enough girls. William, is dear Charlotte situated?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cole!" I yelled across the main square catching many bystanders' attentions. "Yo! I need to talk to you!" Cole flipped around, he was in his angel form. Goody. He flew expectantly up to me, a smirk fastened to his face. "What do you want?" He asked smugly, his arms folded arrogantly across his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I need my answers. I have a couple more questions."

Cole looked at me, his smile disappearing into annoyance. "Oh come on! What could you possibly need answers for?" He moaned, haughtiness laid thickly over his normal tone. When had he gotten like this? I bet he was ticking all the towns-people off with his behavior.

"Well see, some one has ordered me to do a back ground check- up on you for…..a biography." I lied-duh-maybe his self love would actually believe this. Would he fall for it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cha! I am done, but don't point fingers yet, I know this chapter was strange but something actually _did _happen besides them going to a coffee bar, Charlotte has been captured! R&R!

So many questions….I'm sorry.


	18. Hostage

I know the last chapter was confusing, but I promise, it was all necessary! This chapter had three POVs.

I'm also partly sad that this fic is close to and end, I wanna cry. I've also picked a song out for Gabriel: "Rebirthing" by: Skillet

18: Hostage

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear?" Demyx yelled, running up to my side. "Maleficent has taken Charlotte captive!" He frantically shoved a letter to my face, eyeing my expression as I scanned over it. "What?!"

My voice rung throughout the entire castle alerting everyone of my distress.

It was my nightmare. And I had let it happen. Like simply letting bad things happen, when you could stop them. But I didn't take it that way; my options were only a couple, lowering my choices. I would have to attack Cole. Ugh, it was always my choice.

I took a deep breath, calling my two swords to my side. "I've gotta go Demyx." I said without looking to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tami's POV**

------------------------

"No! This is all my fault!" Riku fell to his knees in the gummi hangar, "I could have stopped this!" He yelled, hands in his hair, his clenched shut. I stared at him in shock, Sora had torn the tape off of my lips. Sora now helped me to my feet, his arm intertwining under mine, assisting me to walk to the back seat of the gummi ship. No cars now, we had a mission to do.

Riku jumped into the driver's seat, fury glazing his eyes. Fear covered mine, when Riku was upset; all who surrounded him were in danger. But right now, my lips hurt the most, Sora had been in a rush to get that tape off, and now my lips were numb with pain. "Sorry 'bout that Tam, it was all together crucial to the time period we have. Cid wants us over there _now._" Sora apologized, skeptically turning to Riku.

Riku was flying this ship like a maniac; we just came close to hitting another innocent world. Sora started to whisper something to Riku, and Riku didn't like what he was saying, he batted Sora away, narrowing his eyes and keeping more attention to the space path ahead of us.

I folded my arms, rolling my eyes in annoyance. For crying out loud, why couldn't they just get us there, all we need is them fighting. And by the looks of it, they were. Sora sat up in the seat in front of me, arms crossed as well, face turned away from Riku. This had _something _to do with Charlotte, I knew it.

We finally landed in Radiant Garden, where Cid, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, and Cole waited for us, all very anxious.

"Why can't we just go up there and get her?!" Riku exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. Cid put on a look of disapproval, Riku was too riled up. Sora stood in the corner, arms still crossed, Cole blabbering on about something to him. As for me, I sat on the floor, Yuffie standing next to me, quiet, watching the three guys at the table carefully. Though I wouldn't call Cid a guy…more like a geezer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maleficent! Why are you keeping me here?" I asked, practically begging. Her _advisor _walked up to my barred cell, his lips curled into a grimace, and his face just full of pity. Why did he work for her? Why did he do this? For power? That's all it is nowadays, power.

"I'm sick of it!" I screamed, getting to my feet. The cell was inside of her main hall, I had a pretty good view of everything that usually happened –including Maleficent walking around mindlessly for hours at a time. "I'm sorry; I didn't join her for this." Will whispered, as if that would help. I gazed into the advisor's eyes, filling mine with disappointment.

Soon I shook my head away from him, rejecting any apologies he tossed at me. "Forget it." I said quietly, scouting back to the dark corner of the cell. I suddenly wanted to be nothing. To blend in, to disappear. But that wouldn't help them find. All I knew, was with what Maleficent said to herself last night, the anti angel was the reason I was here.

Will got up, walking over to a lounging couch far, far across from my cell, where he sat down. Maleficent walked in at that moment, a look of pure pleasure drawn evilly on her face. It sent a shiver down my spine. "They're coming." She said, as if having a ball with all her new found fun.

I raised an eye brow, curling my legs up to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them. Maleficent continued to be pleased with herself, as she took her usual spot, in front of her 'crystal ball'. I sighed, keeping it softer than I would have liked.

An image appear on her crystal ball's 'screen'. It was of two different locations, on the right was the anti angel on Riku's bike racing towards us, and on the left were the others, plotting around the table in the Merlin's house. Both were extremely close, I was surprised Maleficent didn't rush us away.

So close.

I could feel them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My bleach blond bangs blew in my face as I raced towards Radiant Garden, my hood placed up. My blue 'permanent' hair dye had come out at last, returning to its natural color. Yes, I had to admit, I was the bleach blond, though I didn't like it. Maybe this way, Charlotte wouldn't recognize me; that could be a good thing.

But just to be safe, I'd better keep my hood up. Up at the castle everyone had started to call my Luxord II, I had grown tried of it quickly. I finally got onto the exit, and zoomed off into Radiant Garden.

It was gray and cloudy here, pretty much like always, looking of the verge of rain. I scrapped to a stop at some one blocking my way. Cole.

"What do you want?!" I spat, flipping my hood back so I could look him in the eye. Of course, my identity didn't matter to him, but he studied my face expertly, pausing for a moment.

My blond bangs still covered my right eye, covering the horrible truth behind them. My left kept uncovered, it's iris a melting gold. One eye was all I needed. I tore my swords out, flapping my wings slightly. Yep, they were out all the time now, I didn't care if they gave anything away now. "The anti angel, finally shows his true face." Cole said, he _had _seen it before….maybe he forgot.

I nodded once, waiting for him to say something more, to give me an excuse to attack him. "The anti angel? What a crappy name." He said at last, provoking me. That was it.

"It's Xero!" I yelled, jumped up into the air, and crashing down on him when landing. He was on the ground, face smashed into the pavement. I chuckled. "You know, it's all _my _fault that Char's in the hole." I said in a matter-a-factly tone. I got off of him, turning back to my bike. Cole got up, his face still intact. "How…?" I just chuckled again, stepping back onto my bike.

"I'm supposed to kill you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Minutes before the event above)

'Sora! Where are you going?" I screamed, as he stood by the car. The others included: Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Riku. I would be left with Cole. "I have to go with them to Ansem's study, Yuffie's pretty sure she remembers something in there on angels, and I have to defeat the Heartless on the way up." He explained, looking me straight in the eye. He ran quickly up to me, kissing my cheek lightly, and turning back to the car.

I was frozen, speechless, Cole standing smugly behind me. The car drove hastily away, leaving me in its wake. I stared longingly after them, feeling movement from Cole beside me. "I feel some one entering the premises; I'm gonna go check it out." He announced, bounding away. I followed him.

We came upon a guy on a black bike, bolting into the main square. Cole took place in his path. He screeched to a stop, tearing his hood back. His face was cute –not as much as Sora's- but filled with fury as he yelled out the words: "What do you want?!"

His blond hair waved in the wind, still managing to cover his right eye. His black wings gave away his being. Cole froze for a second, taking in the boy's appearance. "The anti angel, finally shows his true face." He said simply, a smirk resting on his smug lips.

The anti angel scrunched his brow into a light image of confusion, but it soon disappeared replaced by plain rage. He nodded once, as if waiting for Cole to say something, he stood on his bike, in position. "The anti angel? That's a crappy name." Cole let out with a arrogant expression, it was like pulling the angel's trigger, he shot up into the air with great strength and accuracy, yelling: "It's Xero!" And came bulleting down and smashed Cold's face into the concrete.

I held back a laugh. His perfect, smug, undeserving face would now be ruined. Xero laughed a bit, continuing to stand on Cole's back, obviously, he hadn't noticed me standing behind a nearby building.

"You know, it's all _my _fault Char's in the hole." He said, face going strictly solemn. He got off of him, turning back to his bike. Cole raised his head, in perfect condition, not a scratch on it. I felt myself gaping at Xero's confession, and I quickly regained myself before he went on.

"How…?" Cole began, still recovering from the blow. Xero climbing back onto his bike, chuckling again, but his face was grim. "I'm supposed to kill you." He sped quickly away, without another word, leaving us wordless. I rushed up to Cole, who was arrogant enough to hit me away. "What kind of an angel are you?" I asked in disgust, putting my hands on my hips.

Cole only stared at me, a certain wonder on his face too. "Conceited Cole." I said, turning my back to him, arms crossed again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I screeched to a stop outside the Bailey, thinking over my less-then good plan. Wait…what plan? I didn't have a plan! I sure wasn't gonna go crying to Sora and Riku, this was my problem. Maybe I should just turn around and kill Cole. I'll fly from this point. I threw the bike to the side, stretching my wings out. I had been practicing, but still wasn't the greatest. I could only fly for….practical purposes.

Oh crap…this wasn't going to end well, I could feel it.

In the distance, I could see something hastily approaching me, they must have acquired a speedy machine. They came closer, entering the Bailey. I ran in, dunking at the low frame of the door. Perched by the wall of debris, was another motorcycle, and William, Maleficent's advisor. His look saddened. But he delivered his intended message form her.

But first, he crawled up to rocks, trying to reach me. I held a hand out for him to grab once he made it partly to the top. He grabbed it, gladly pulling himself up to the gray, stone surface. I waited anxiously, as he straightened up, taking a deep breath and turning to me. HE struggled to get the next part out, holding something tightly in his fist.

"Maleficent sent one last request. It one angel dies, you can have Charlotte back." He clenched the item harder in his hand as he said this, preparing for something more. "And Charlotte says….she just wanted one thing….to see Gabriel's face one last time." Charlotte's last request rose a lump in ym throat, and I took the small item Will handed to me eagerly.

It was a locket.

Charlotte's favorite locket.

"She wanted me to give that to the anti angel." He finally forced out, going back down to his bike. I couldn't take it, I looked down at her trinket, holding it gently in my palm. One simple tear rolled unintentionally down my pale cheek, and I curled my fingers into a fist around the silver locket. With a roaring noise, Will blasted away, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him.

"I'm coming Charlotte…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eek, it's not going so well…..

See, I'm thinking about leaving an author's note on chapter nineteen, but maybe I'll just tell you now.

AN: WARNING: This story will not have a satisfying ending, it will end on a cliffhanger, so no complaints, I do what I want. And I will _not _change my mind. It has been made. That is all.


	19. Battle

One last warning, there will not be a satisfying ending to this fiction, I hope you're preparing, cause it's gonna get _really _sad.

19: Battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is!" Cid called, holding a small stack of papers. Everyone rushed over to him, waiting as he read the first sentence.

"Both angels cannot live in harmony. One must be destroyed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Somebody was being especially annoying today, I decided maybe I'd just rip his head open and get Charlotte back. And if you _haven't _guessed who it is, you really are thick. No not really, it's not like I'm giving you any more hints. "Come and get me Xero! I'm waiting!" He taunted, holding his hands out like a goalie would. I chuckled; this dude was the thick one. And yes, Cole is my Somebody. Not really too hard to find out right? Yeah, pretty predictable. "Come on angel!" He kept yelling, while trying to get Tami to touch him. But what if she didn't? What if she did? It was all up to Tami now. I temporarily looked away from Cole, giving Tami a look of reassurance.

Tami bit her lip. "Touch me!" Cole ordered from her, anger flickering on his face. Her choice should be pretty foreseeable now. But I was utterly shocked at her decision. The look she saw on my face as she did it…it worried her of her choice. She slapped Cole on the cheek firmly, a slap that would throw a guy back, did the best thing for Cole. He grinned icily.

I briefly threw Tami a look of disappointment, but found myself distracted as Cole rose into the air, enclosed in light. But Tami caught my gaze, returning it with fear. I sighed internally. Once Cole was up in the air, I knew he wasn't coming back down, as he flapped his brilliantly –and blindingly- off-white wings –'cause they weren't pure white.

His black hair was in total contrast to the brightness behind him, and it made him hard to look at. Tami froze, as if her feet were glued in the cement. Now Cole would be on a rampage, what a fool. By doing this, he automatically put his friends in danger. I mean, he usually stayed calm during his flights, but not now, he had let the anger take over him.

I bolted over to Tami, grabbing her and attempted to get her to safety. I had her secured by my arm, holding her around the waist. And I took flight, beating the air harder than usual, as I was carrying Tami too. "Where do I take her?" I asked myself quietly, feeling Tami fidget under my hold. On a stroke of luck, I saw Sora waving at us from Ansem's castle; I flew faster over to him. I hadn't looked behind me yet; I had just been praying that Cole wasn't following us.

I landed next to Sora. "Take her inside." I ordered, turning back to my Somebody in the sky. Sora was almost dumbstruck at my appearance; surely he would have thought that Cole would be the hero in this story. I guess Charlotte didn't need to save the Organization of anything after all….shows how reliable Mickey is.

"Go!" I ordered him once more, shooing him away with my right hand. Then I shot up into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some reason, Maleficent had decided not to let me see her crystal ball, and she kept it all to herself. I was moved into a bedroom. And as inevitable as this sounds; my bedroom was in the Tower. The tower of the crooked castle was perched precariously on some bricks, held together with a spiral stair case.

I was just barely hanging on. But to my surprise, I could see the fight between the angels from this window, though, everything looked sideways, and I couldn't see their faces. Besides my unsafe position on the bricks below, there were lush furnishings in the tight, space. A great queen sized bed took up all the space, I was just scarcely standing on an edge of floor, but on the bed, was the finest of silks, and comforter, and pillows galore, it was a strange difference between it and the moss covered walls. Oh and did I mention? It was extremely drafty! If I had to sleep in here, I would make an igloo of blankets.

There was no glass in the window, several bricks were missing from the walls, and the roof had a hole in its shingles. They must have recently acquired this bed, or it would have been ruined by the rain coming through the ceiling and window. The only thing covering the window were these thick, iron bars, with about the width of a base ball.

I could hear the fight going on outside, and I watched carefully. I was on the anti angels side, whether I liked it or not. But I did like it, a lot. A strange noise coming towards me broke my train of thought, and I turned to the small hole in the floor, where the stairs and my tower connected.

I breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was William, his face coated in pity and reassurance at the same time. "I'm here." He said, the only comfort I could succumb to. I sat on my bed –making sure I had a great view of the battle outside- and wrapped my arms around my knees, placing my chin on them. Will kept his distance –which was good- but it was nice to have some one else there, to share the cold loneliness with me.

"Anything new?" I asked at last, just as he sat on the corner of my silver silk bed. He nodded, scooting in more to whisper. "I've got a look at the anti angel's face." I had grown accustomed to Will over that past hours, and now –even after a couple little quarrels- we talked a lot. It seemed, he was from the small village next to Beast's Castle, and Maleficent had found him there, as a farm boy.

Why did she need an advisor? To keep the prisoners company? Surely not, she was enormously merciless with her captives, and I happened to be one of them. I glanced quickly out the window before Will continued, just to get a small look at the battle scores. I couldn't tell. Angel's supposedly healed super fast, so, how would they ever win?

"The anti angel had bright blond hair, that covers his left or right eye, but there was a certain look in his eye…like he was begging with his stare for Cole to stop this and talk it over…but I'm too sure, that's all I saw. It was weird though, that look….was so, entrancing." Will finished, staring out the window at the battle flying around outside above the town.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think is the good one?" I asked seriously, not taking my eyes off the two mutants.

"Well, I think the anti one is. His face…was so…" I turned quickly back to William, gazing questionably at him. "So what?" I demanded anxiously, trying to keep my voice low. The advisor looked me softly in the eye, a certain question in him.

"His face had been so stricken with pain, like he was fighting against some emotion deep within himself."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole was being unfair, he had found magic as his power, and had started to throw large fire balls at my chest. So, I brought my two swords out. He threw another one, and I cut straight through it, aiming for his face beyond the sphere of fire.

"That's getting _really _old!" I yelled, cutting a few feathers off of his now, unsymmetrical left wing, chuckling. Something so little as a few feathers missing annoyed Cole to no end. "Oh!" He gasped, as I laughed. "You're unbelievable! If you really think that the smallest of feathers is the only thing you're gonna lose, you're _dead _wrong!" I retorted, feeling fury flow easily through my veins, along with something else…but I couldn't quite make it out.

Cole glared down at me, his smug smirk disappearing immediately. He threw something new at me next. Ice daggers. I did my best to dodge them, but there were so many, one pieced my flesh, another flying just by my ear. But as I grew more familiar to the way they were being thrown, I grabbed one.

I smirked, just in time before catapulting it back to him. It actually hit him, as he was too frozen to move –yeah kinda ironic isn't it? It hit him squarely between the eyes, making a cut so small, that even his perfect face started to bleed. It didn't heal back up.

"Cool." I laughed, as broken dagger fell to the ground, boy did I feel sorry for any innocent person standing below. Cole's face twisted into something much more, a mix of shame and anger. I laughed again. Though I probably shouldn't be provoking an angry angel into more than he's already in with my laughter, this guy had already gone too far.

Back to the fight.

We returned to never stopping combat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The battle is heating up out there." I commented, standing again, next to the window, squished up against the bed.

"The question is though…who will prevail?" Will asked, still sitting on the edge of my bed. I didn't like the way his face looked, it was too…doubtful. It made me want to punch it back into something more reassuring.

The clouds were thick outside, as if withholding a darker cloud, to bring rain. It kept everyone on edge, and the humidity, told everyone it _would_ rain. But weather was not what we should be worrying about. Will smiled, handing me something. I took them, gaping at him. "Why didn't you mention you had these before?" I asked, holding the binoculars to my eyes.

"I wanted to wait to wait till you needed something more to worry about." He said, confusing me further. Whatever that meant. The battle was progressing.

They had actually gotten some where, Cole had taken damage, and Xero had too…sadly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look I found something else!" Yuffie alerted, calling everyone to her side. Cid snatched the papers from her, as if she was too young to read. She scowled, tightly crossing her arms in anger. Cid gasped in shock at the few sentences placed in neat calligraphy on the expensive parchment. Ansem's words directly drawn onto the thick paper.

"Angels can only be defeated by each other. Or a force stronger than them." Two lines of words, which was hardly anything, laid waiting on the paper, as if it was supposed to help them. "Strong force? I don't have anything stronger than them." Cid said in defeat, lowering his hand, and Yuffie grabbed the parchment back.

"That's really helpful." Yuffie said sarcastically, "I guess the Organization found it quite convenient to ditch their newest member."

"But Sora! He saved me!" Tami protested from across the room, they had been arguing for a while now over the angel that had rescued her. "And it was only because you left me with that unfaithful bird! You know how conceited he is!" Sora froze, her words stinging him like frostbite. Riku walked over to them, his conversation starters now consisted of irrational and hair-brained schemes to get Charlotte back, and he was going nuts.

Tami only curled her fingers into a fist, just as Riku was going to tell them how he would do it…again, and punched him in the cheek. That got him out of it. "All better?" Tami asked, a sweet smile appearing to her face. Riku nodded, rubbing the red spot –soon to be black and blue- until he felt better. Everyone was going insane, Tami had to keep them all in line, and Leon, he was just about as nonchalant as always.

"Sora, he's good. Whether you like it or not. Xero is the hero of this story." She made it sound like they _were _in a story –which you know is crazy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cole, you're going down." I said my lower lip bleeding. Cole sucked in some more air, trying to ignore his deeply cut arm. I told him throwing ice daggers was a bad idea. "I'll just throw 'em back." I had warned, a smirk lay perfectly across my face. Cole laughed at that, and started to hurl them at faster speeds. Little did he know, I was faster than him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good bye people! I don't think I'm doing any notes in the last chapter. So review, and God be with you!


	20. End

20: End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may go." Maleficent's cold voice said, opening the castle doors to their fullest. I gaped. "Really?" Outside the angels were still fighting, but they were coming more to a close, and both badly injured. "Yes. Go." I did not wait for her to say it a third time, I ran out. Out. Wherever that was, all I knew, was that the angels were far away, and I wanted to break that distance.

That distance between us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You almost done?" I yelled, panting, flapping my wings, and attacking him with two swords at the same time. Cole shook his head restlessly, his expression becoming more and more foreign with every hit. He was letting the darkness in slowly. Not safe. He hurled another fire ball at me, and I used my sword to counter it, and throw it back. It hit him hard in the chest.

I was breathing heavily, my arm bleeding from an ice dagger, my lungs knocked out from their overtime job at every fire ball that literally punched the air out of me. I felt worn. And Cole was gaining power with each bit of darkness he consumed. Maybe I wouldn't win this fight after all. I had been so sure. So, positive. I wonder what Charlotte's doing right now. I wonder what Axel, Roxas, and Demyx are doing right now.

I don't think……it would be so bad….as to die a death….for some one else……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas's POV**

------------------------

"Come on! Hurry Axel! He's losing it!" I yelled, staring up at Xero in the sky, his arms hanging at his sides, and that 'angel' catapulting ice daggers at him. He was bleeding badly. "What?! I thought he didn't get hurt easily!" Axel exclaimed, a bit distracted by Demyx's battle cry in the back seat.

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEOOOOOOOOGGGGAAAH!"

"Well, by the way Cole throws those swords with such confidence, I'd say either Cole's super strong, or they can hurt each other." Axel grimaced at my response, continuing. "I'd say it's number two, 'cause little Cole is hurt too." Demyx was hyperventilating now, holding his Sitar tightly to himself, hugging it. "What are we doing here?! Aren't we supposed to help him?! What can we do to help him?! WWE CAN'T FLY!!!!" Demyx screamed, taking hold of the back of Axel's seat.

"You know, he's got a point." Axel said, steering the ship –we were in a gummi ship, yeah I know, its weird- towards Ansem's old castle. I tried to think about another way….but nothing came. "Can't you throw fire balls Axel?" I asked anxiously, watching him out of the corner of my eye. Axel's mouth stretched into a thin line, still watching the castle in front of us.

"No. We're here!" Axel said, smiling bogusly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My lungs were on fire, and my chest heaving with my last amount of adrenaline from my dry veins. I had stitches in my side, and time was running out, I had only made it to the Bailey. I stopped, falling onto a large rock in the rumble. I could still see the battle in the sky clearly from here. Xero had hit Cole once again, and I cheered internally for him. And then Cole threw something new out. A Shadow ball. When had he gained that move? And what was that gloom under his eyes?

It threw Xero against the castle behind him. I gasped lightly, this turned Cole's evil face towards me. Who knew he had such good hearing? I was so far away from him! I couldn't make his face out, I was too far away, but I was pretty sure it was grinning with an evil idea. My human eye sight wouldn't allow the identity of the anti angel, or the angel swooping in on me right now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw him dive down in the direction of the Bailey. What could he want down there? A rock? Oh no, I don't think I could handle a rock. Man, that Shadow ball was…..breath taking. I clutched my stomach, the pain coming as I moved forward. I was still flying, but movement of my chest was torturing. That would hurt more later. Cole was taking a long time, wonder what he's doing.

I waited; maybe he had gone for a bathroom break. Or….he found something to help him out. Like a rock. No, Cole's not that primitive. I flew over to the Bailey, careful to keep my chest at a certain point where it didn't hurt as much. It started to rain hard, blocked my vision lightly, any normal human would not be able to see through this mess. The clouds were thick, and I was as cautious as possible for an angel through a storm can be. I froze, just as Cole flew up out of the rocky ditch known as the Bailey.

My lungs pumped more air quickly, trying to keep up with my heart. The rain fell down hard on me as I stared at the being under his arm.

My world washed away with the rain at that moment.

I put my hood up, but only to see if that helped improve my vision, to see….this couldn't be happening.

"CHARLOTTE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We heard a scream, but we were well inside the castle by now, soaked from the pouring rain outside. Sora nor any of the others had caught us yet, but they would, very soon. Demyx was biting his nails nervously, thinking about Xero, and wondering if he'd survive. We were all thinking about that. And if he didn't, we'd kill him again. No! Don't think about that Roxas!

I was mentally fighting with myself. We would lose too much if he died; I couldn't allow my self to think like that. It was insane. "Roxas! How are you here?" Yuffie asked as I walked in with Axel and Demyx. I looked down at myself, I had not yet disappeared, and Sora was standing several feet away from me.

"You know, I have no idea." I admitted, looking over my hands next. Tami laughed. "This is sick! We're all going nuts!" she laughed, walking over to Demyx and putting her arm around his shoulders, and he laughed with her. Sora's smile scrunched up into a sour lemon, and he crossed his arms yet again. "Come on Sora! Lighten up!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, and that did it. I disappeared into Sora, never to see light until Axel and Demyx left the world.

"Cheesecake!" I said just before turning into shiny sparkly thingies and going away. Demyx stopped laughing, and walked over to Sora, putting his hands on his shoulders as I had done. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" The rocker exclaimed, as Sora rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Prepare for switches between POVs in record time)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me!" I screamed, struggling against Cole's solid arm. He glanced down at me, his glare killing. His wings beat behind me, keeping us up in the air. As he turned away from me, his face went smug, but the rain covered pretty much everything……

A black shape flew a ways away from us, though I couldn't make him out totally. I could see that he had his hood up, huge black things moving behind him, and he was wearing a black cloak. It was the anti angel. But wasn't the anti angel supposed to be the evil one? And not the white angel? Ugh, I don't understand any of this anymore. But I could hear Cole's yell through the raging storm, just barely, but he screamed it practically in my ear, so, that made it easier.

"Hey angel! You want this girl?" Cole asked, holding me up as if I was a doll to be shown. The rain beat down harder on me as I was raised; I was forced to shut my eyes. I could hardly hear the reply, but something told me that Xero was playing dumb. "Oh? So you would mind if….I kill her!" Cole raised a Shadow covered hand to my chest, and I could feel stingingly iciness come off of it.

It hurt being this close to it; I wanted to push it away. Cole brought me back down closer to him, so I could force my eyes open. The anti angel lurched at me, but was stopped by Cole's next words. "Okay, but if you come any closer…..I _will _kill her." He said plainly, as if Xero were just a few feet away. But I'm sure Xero heard wonderfully, even through this blindingly thick down pour of rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every bone in my body screamed for Charlotte, I couldn't think straight, and my mind suddenly decided this was the best time for a head ache. I stopped as Cole threatened to kill her again, this time if I moved any farther. What were my choices?

I move and let him kill her so that I can kill him for all the nasty things he's done to me today (scratch that)

I wait till he thinks of a new idea, so that he doesn't have to kill her.

Ugh….if only my dark portals were working. But during all that fighting earlier, he had taken the darkness from me, taking all my powers given to me by Xemnas. What to do? I don't have all day! Charlotte's in trouble! Where are the others when you need them?

Cole's smirk was utterly wicked, his eyes eager, he would kill some one this night. I thought more quickly now, something had to work, just before Cole would do anything rash…come on brain! Something useful! But I was too late, my brain had been too late, and before I knew it, before my brain could even register that I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life, several ribs were smashed. I could feel blood pouring into my lungs, only a matter of time….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xero! No!" I screamed, as he started to fall from the sky, his hood falling back. Cole laughed wickedly, looking down at me as Xero fell. Everything seemed in slow motion, my brain went numb, my hearing, my heart…..stopped pounding. Cole gave me one last look of pure evil, and then dropped me. I was falling, everything around me going at strange speeds, some times fast, some times slow, I didn't know very well, but I didn't even have enough time to scream. It all stopped, very abruptly, just as something caught me.

Gasping came into my ear, and I tried to look up, but my rescuer wouldn't allow it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I caught her, but my heart was drowning, my lungs almost filled, I was on my last ounce of strength. Then we crashed to the ground…so much for trying not to hurt her further. She fell from my arms, and I landed on the cold, hard surface in the Bailey ditch. If I was right, the skies opened up, the rain still falling, but the sun came out, coating us all in its brilliance.

I managed a smile.

Once Charlotte regained her breath, she hurried over to me, my back was facing her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Xero?" I asked anxiously, turning his body over. His grin caught me by surprise. "Sorry that was such a rough landing." He gasped out, blood coming along with it. I suddenly saw something in his face, something familiar, and I brushed away his bangs to see his whole face. I stopped breathing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at my face for a long time it seemed, everything spilling out wordlessly. All the things that had happened, all of it…was on the ground, along with my blood. I could hardly breathe now. So I had one last chance to say my dying thoughts. I took my last breath then. Using it to its fullest, no one could use it fuller than I did at that moment.

"Charlotte….I-I love…y-you."

Black spots came into my vision at that moment, and the last thing I saw, was almost hard to look at, so I reached up, with a bit of unknown strength, and touched her crying face, trying to make it beautiful again. And it did. Through her tears, through the rain, she smiled one last time for me. I smiled back, and blacked out into nothingness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.


End file.
